freaky female wolf
by xxmusicxx11
Summary: laurent tried to kill bella but jake didnt stop him, bella did. now she's a female wolf who is imprinted on her best friend thankfully the pack can't go in her head though. but who is she. and what happens when she comes across edward.
1. ch 1

**I don't own this story characters or mythological beings. but i do hope yall love this stort**

* * *

(AFTER LAURENT TELLS BELLA ABOUT VICTORIA WANTING HER)

This is it.

I am going to die. Inches from I see Laurent's dark red eyes starring hungrily at me. I feel myself paralyzed as an effect of Laurent. Edward, I love you.

"Bella, you mustn't worry, I hear it causes wrinkles you know. Though you wrinkles are the last thing on your mind I bet. This will be over before you realize it," Laurent's grins at me, if I didn't know that he was about to kill me and if he was the Laurent I believed him to be up until minute ago, I would have found his familiar grin comforting.

Laurent leans in slowly towards me and all of a sudden I feel hotter than ever, oh what a time to get a fever. But this isn't just fever, and Laurent realizes it too for he stops and sniffs the air with a look of repulsion on his face. Laurent takes a step back from me and I look down and my body is shaking out of control.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH" I feel my insides churning and my body feels as if it has been ripped in to pieces. All of the sudden the pain is gone and Laurent's look of disgust has turned into horror.

I don't know what came over me but I lung at Laurent's neck. Am I really trying to fight a vampire? Without even thinking about it I somehow am able to tear his limbs and scatter them across the meadow.

Out of nowhere 5 wolves appear, or should I say horses. Each one was probably at least the size of 3 wolves.

Great, so I know I'm unlucky but to be almost killed by a ravenous vampire then to have 5 big-ass wolves who will probably try and kill me also definitely constitutes as an unlucky day, even to my standards.

Instead of feeling the desire for to attack them like I did with Laurent, I just waited for them to kill me and get it over with. But it didn't come; each of the wolves appeared to have a look of confusion oh their faces as if I'm the one who looks like a horse sized wolf.

"Ok, whoever you are, you must relax so u can turn back." What the fuck is Sam Uley doing in my head and what does he mean by turn back? "I'm going to send Quil out there to help you. DO NOT ATTACK HIM," Sam had so much more authority in his voice then I have ever heard before. Wait Quil, Quil NO, this is too dangerous. What does he mean by attack?

Out of nowhere a naked Quil appears where one of the wolves was not long ago. How the hell did that wolf turn into Quil? "Now you need to relax so you can phase back." What did he mean by phase? I tried to say that but it came out as a howl.

Why did I just howl instead of speaking to my best friend's friend? I look down and notice I'm covered in fur and I have paws? Wait am I a wolf too? "Listen to me," there is Sam again, though this time he has a lot more authority in his voice, "YOU ARE GOING TO RELAX AND CHANGE BACK."

As if I had no control of my body I did what I was told and changed back. Now I'm standing in the middle of the meadow naked. Before I even look at the wolves I look around for my clothes which happen to be in shreds everywhere. I feel myself blushing; great I'm surrounded by wolves and Quil naked. Now that I have a chance to look I see all wolves, plus Quil look at me in shock and utter surprise. I feel something hit my chest and notice it's a t-shirt Quil threw at me that goes to my knees. "Bella, is that you," Quil questions, his a voice very shaky.

"Yup, it's me alright. What am I though?" One by one each of wolves changes back into human, Sam, Paul and Jared I think their names are, and then there was him, Jake. My heart skips a beat; there he is my own personal sun. I can't help but to get closer to him. Everything else stops and there he was just starring back at me. Neither one of us notices that he is naked and all I have on is Quil's shirt.

"Bella?" he said in a both loving and confused way. I didn't care that we were surrounded by the la push gang I just wanted to be with my best friend. Best friend? Why does that title seem not enough?

"How in the world is this possible? She's a girl," asked Quil breaking the silence and asking the unspoken. I look at each of their faces and all still had a look of confusion except for Paul and Jake, Paul had also a look of anger in his eyes while Jake looked at me as if I was a prize or something. I should find this uncomfortable but I didn't want him to stop.

"I don't know. You tell me, first a vampire who I thought was my friend tried to kill but I end up killing him, you guys show up looking like horse wolves, Sam's voice was in my head and I find out I'm a wolf too. Am I going to be a killer like you guys?"

"Killer? What are you talking about bells?" Jake put his arm me, comforting me, sometime doing my ramble they all put shorts on, thank god for that. "We weren't the ones who sucked those humans, those filthy leeches did that. We were just too late to help." No one notice but I flinched when I heard Jake say leech, but at the same time I relaxed realizing that they, we weren't killers.

Sam started walking towards me but Jake stopped him, putting a hand on his chest, "let me explain it to her Sam. I've done it once." Jake turned to me once more, I can tell this conversation is hard for him, "Bells, do you remember when we met for the first time in la push? You had just moved to Forks."

"Yah, that was when you told me what the Cullens truly were," I could tell that with information Sam got mad. I guess he didn't know Jacob was the one who told me that.

"Before that, I had told you about where my people came from. Do you remember?" I closed my eyes trying to remember what exactly happened that night; it is hard to remember much more than the Cullens. Wolves. Wolves. Wolves. I remember.

"I-I I re-remember." A smile formed on Jacob's face when I realized it. I am a wolf.

"Here is the thing Bella. We are werewolves who protects our tribe from those bloodsuckers." Explained Sam.

"But I'm not part of your tribe."

"See that's what we don't understand, but we'll get back to that later because what matters is that you're a wolf now. Now how is it that we couldn't read your mind?"

Read minds? HE couldn't read my mind. "Not read it. He wasn't able to either." I mumbled to myself, but Jake heard it and supported me.

"Bells, tell me what do you mean by he couldn't read it?"

"Edw…" I was about to say his name but stopped myself in time. "_He_ couldn't read my mind either. I was his only exception." I looked at Jacob's face as it went from caring to pissed of.

"THAT LEECH COULD FUCKING READ MINDS?"

"JACOB, CALM DOWN," I said to him, and saw him instantly do so, "Yes, he could read everyone's mind, except for my own. They always said it was probably because my mind had a shield around it. Wait what do YOU mean read minds?"

"Well when we are in our wolf form it is like we have a connected mind. Everything anyone of us thinks, everyone hears, except for you." Jared spoke for the first time.

"Ok at least I know why I had Sam's voice in my head. One voice is enough," Jacob looked at me as if I was crazy, "uhh, never mind. Is there anything else I should know about who I am?"

"well normally this wouldn't be exactly important and a need to know thing right away but under these circumstances I guess you should know. Jacob, do you want to do the honors?" My best friend who still had his arms around me shook his head no. "Well Bella there is this wolf thing that happens to some wolfs. It is said to be rare but we have seen it quite a lot lately. It is called an imprint. It is basically love at first sight but stronger than that, it is that person's soul mate, other half. She is the most important thing in the guys life, his sunlight."

I look over at my Jacob and I can't help but wonder, "are you saying Jake imprinted on me?"

"Well Bella, we don't know. This has never happened before there was never a female wolf, but I guess we have to change our legends and make it gender neutral. However we are pretty sure one of yall has imprinted on the other maybe both," said Quil with the biggest smile on face.

My Jacob had the biggest smile on his face. I don't think I have ever had a chance to truly look at him, HE was always in the way, but now that I can see clearly he is definitely hot. I don't know how long I was starring at Jacob but I was interrupted by Sam's voice, "How about we give them some privacy. Jacob, meet me at my house with Bella in an hour." And with that the other 4 ran of into the woods.

"Jake"

"Bella"

"Jake how is this possible, 2 weeks ago you were just my best friend, and now you are my soul mate?"

"I know, I know you aren't over him yet and this can't." "Jacob" "happen yet. But you need to know that I loved you," "Jacob" "before this happened now only much more and"

"JACOB STOP TALKING," I don't know what just happened but he stopped as if he had no other choice. "Jacob, Edward is gone," I was able to say his name for the first time in months without pain, "and I don't mean physically. I don't I can be any more over him than I am right now. Because of you." Hearing my words he picked me up and gave me the biggest bear, or should I say wolf, hug. I threw my arms around his neck and without thinking about it I kissed him.

The kiss wasn't like anything I'd ever experienced with Edward. There wasn't any worrying about my safety just passion. I opened my mouth for him while his was already open just waiting for me. His tongue massaged mine and I moaned in his mouth making us both stop kissing and laugh. "That was incredible Jake."

"For me too, bells," he starred in eyes as if he was looking into my soul. That is until he started laughing.

"Jacob Black, stop laughing and tell me what's so funny right now." Again as if he couldn't help it, he stopped.

"It's just that if you noticed Bella, I'm not exactly picking you up anymore and yet I'm not bending down and you aren't leaning yup. Actually I think you're the one bending down."

"What the fuck is this; I'm now not only wolf girl but Amazon woman? Explain?"

"well bells I really don't understand why you're taller than me. I know that before we first change we hit a sudden growth spurt. Do you remember how I looked taller every time you saw, well this is why, but I mean only Sam is taller than me but that's because I turned down being alpha,"

"Alpha? What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ahh I see I have a lot to explain to you. Being in the pack is like in the army, each person, or wolf, has a position. the higher in command you are the bigger you are, so instead of having a decorated suit like the army we have size,"

"But how am I higher than, I've only been a wolf for 15 min."

"this is sad to say Bella considering our tribe has been fighting of those leeches for centuries and everything gets passed down but you most likely know more about those blood-suckers than any of us." I've never seen Jake look so patient in his life while he explained this to me.

"ok I get it now, so I guess I'm more qualified for this job then."

"ya you are though I don't know how I feel about this," since when is Jacob over protective, "We really need to get back now." I pouted at that and he just laughed and gave me what he planned would be a quick kiss but I put myself into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck while he snaked one of his hand on to my lower back.

I decided to play with him a little and backed him into a tree and he quickly decided to take dominance and flipped me so now I was backed against the wall. "AHEM," I heard someone behind us. Jake quickly released me and threw his hands in the air.

"I swear she seduced me not the other way around," Jacob ratted me out. I noticed it was Sam who interrupted us along with the rest of the pack. I don't think I ever been this red.

"Traitor," I said under my breath but of course with wolfie hearing the heard that and all started laughing.

"jakie, you were supposed to be explaining to her what was going on then meeting up with us, not feeling up little, or not so little anymore, Bella," Quil teased Jake, now it was his turn to turn red and maybe me too.

"Jacob we got worried when it took yall so long, so we decided to check if that leech had friends or something," said Sam as serious as ever.

"Laurent," I mumbled.

"excuse me Bella?"

"his name is Laurent," I said a little bit louder.

"Bella that blood-sucker just almost killed you and you care about calling him by his name?"

"Well it wouldn't be first or fourth time that's happened," the five wolves around me had their mouth open in awe. Oh fuck did I say that out loud?

"fourth?" Jake and Sam shouted in shock.

"well the last time wasn't exactly killing, at least not literally, it was when ed-he," I stopped myself before I said his name, "left me, yall remember how I was. Also when Edward first met me, he considered killing an entire classroom just to drink me. A little while later a nomad coven came across us when the first time I was with the Cullens and one of them was a tracker, james, who decided I was his next target after he saw their protectiveness over me and well james tracked me alice and jasper to phoenix where he actually bit me but edw-_he _was able to suck out the venom it's because of james that I met Laurent, he used to belong to James's coven but left because he wanted to try vegetarian life-style and went to live with some of the cullen's friends in alaska . And the most recent, before today was on my birthday last year. Alice threw a party for me at the house and me being clumsy Bella got a paper cut opening a present causing all of the, sans Carlisle, to react and jasper tried to attack me, but edw, but he was stopped however I ended up having to be stiched up for I fell on and broke a glass vase," I showed the guys my crescent scar and the scar from the stiches. Jake put his arm around me trying to comfort me though his face showed rage.

"Jacob, calm down before you phase. Bella he actually bit you, you had the venom in your system," Sam asked, I just nodded, "how is this possible? Bella you should have been dead, and not because your ability to get yourself in trouble, but as we can see you are a werewolf just like us, the venom are poisonous to our kind, even before transformation."

"so you're telling me I'm a freaky female wolf immune to vampires?"

"wait bells I think you got on to something, maybe your immune to vampires because you aren't exactly like the rest of us, like you said female," said Jake.

"Jake you make a point most likely female wolfs are different. But I think it's time we pay a visit to Billy, he'll probably know something. Jake you get Bella to change and meet us there, and this make sure you do it cuz Im not coming back if some vampires do decide to get revenge on you guys." Commanded Sam.

"yes sir," Jake responded in an army voice and saluted him in order to make me laugh, which it worked. I turned around so the other guys could phase back and I felt Jake's voice on my ear….


	2. halfbrother, alpha, lying mother

Ch. 2

_Previously: "yes sir," Jake responded in an army voice and saluted him in order to make me laugh, which it worked. I turned around so the other guys could phase back and I felt Jake's voice on my ear… _"They're gone bells." His warm breath on me sent shiver, the good kind, down my spine. Jake didn't miss that and took to kissing my neck from behind and wrapped his arms around me.

Oh god that feels good. *moan* I heard a chuckle from Jake and all of a sudden he stopped kissing me. I turned to face Jake while sporting a pout while Jake had a look of pain on his face. "Isabella Swan if you don't stop trying to seduce I will have to have you right here and now, and that's not how I wanted this to happen." That's when I noticed something hard poking me and I just started laughing.

"Jakey," oh did that just get harder.

"Bella don't call me jakey, you don't know what you do to me." Well I'm pretty sure I can feel it.

"Well technically you seduced me Mr. lets-suck-Bella's-neck. I was just standing there with my back to you; you just decided to attack a poor innocent girl."

"You make it sound like I'm a pedophile, even though you're older than me. But just standing there is enough for you to seduce me."

"that's good to know for the future. But shouldn't we be going I mean I'm sure Sam wouldn't be happy if we get distracted from going," with that an idea popped into my head.

"yeah, yeah," Jake started to turn around to give me privacy but I stopped him by grabbing his arm, "bells what are you doing don't you want any privacy." But I just shook my head, walked closer to him and put my hand on his cheek.

"Jake, you are my soul mate are you not?" he just nodded his head, "well then I can trust you to change in front of you," Jake was in a state of shock so I took this advantage to take of the shirt, "now you are going to have to help me phase."

This must have gotten him out of his state of shock because he was able to respond, "well Bella I guess the to do this is to picture yourself shifting and try to command yourself to do so." I did what Jacob told me to do and I felt my body once again churn inside of me and now I'm a wolf. Jacob quickly stripped and phased also, "Bella can you hear me," Jake said in my head, I just nodded considering he couldn't hear me, "ok well I'm going to run and you just follow me, k?" once again I nodded to him and he took off and I followed him.

This is most exhilarating feeling I've ever had and soon I passed Jacob and just followed the other guy's sent. I think Jacob forgot I was in his head because I could see and hear some very descriptive images and scenes between the two of us that he hoped for. That made me laugh, "Oh shit Bella baby I forgot you were there." Bella baby, I like the sound of that.

In the matter of minutes we reached the woods outside Billy's house and out there was Billy in his wheel chair with the rest of the pack in human form, I stayed at the edge of the woods where Billy couldn't see me while Jake went out towards his father, "Jake what is the meaning of this, I was watching the game when my house got invaded by the teen wolf gang saying there was something that we needed to discuss and wouldn't tell me anything till you got here," said Billy with an annoyed but amused face on, Jake phased back during his dad's rant.

"Dad there that has never happened before and we don't understand," just then Jake motioned for me to come out, "baby phase back for Billy will ya," Billy had a look of utter shock when he heard his son call me baby, though he didn't I am a she. I turned my back to guys and phased back and quickly pulled on Quil's shirt. Though I'm pretty sure I heard Sam tell Billy to breath.

"Oh my god Bella. Everybody get out of here. Except for Bella and Sam," Sam? What does Sam have to do with this?

Just then Jacob put his arm around my waist, "I refuse to leave Bella."

Billy suddenly got a bemused look on his face and said, "You imprinted on my son didn't you?" I just nodded, "well then son I guess you can stay considering this indirectly involves you to. Now Sam, help me into the house." I just notice the other guys left.

Once inside the small house Billy looked at me and asked, "Bella what do you know about your mom before she and Charlie married."

"not much actually, mom would always say we need to live in the present and not go to the past."

"Well Bella, before you're mom moved in with Charlie you're mom used to be part of the tribe. We grew up together she lived just down the street from me, we had the same great grandfather, we were 4th cousin, so just barely blood related. So like me she came from a strong line of wolves, believed in the stories and was actually with me when we saw our great grandpa phase in front of us. We were best of friends and did everything together until she got expelled from the reservation school for vandalism, though I helped her she refused to let me get in trouble. She then went to forks high school and met your dad and feel in love. You're dad and I became best friends through Renée. It was always the four of us, your mom and dad, and me and sarah. One day however Charlie and Renée got into a big argument and were both heartbroken. I hated seeing my best friend hurt so I convinced Renée to go with me and sarah to the bonfire at the beach where the teenagers were celebrating new years and the college students who had left were back for the holidays. Sam your dad was there that day, you were a baby at the time and had already left your mom. Renée knew Uley was bad news and that he left his baby son but she got drunk and slept him. The next morning sarah and I found those two wrapped in a blanket at the edge of the woods. I was furious at Uley for taking advantage of Renée and beat him up and watched him run away, that was the last I saw of Uley. Renée was a mess after that, a month later she told me she was pregnant with you, we both knew it was Uley's though neither admitted it out loud. I told her to go to Charlie. He was taking the break up just as bad as Renée and I knew he would take her back in a heart beat. I never found out or asked if Renée told Charlie who your dad really is. Charlie of course took her back and you know the rest."

The three of us were in shock but I was the first to snap out, "So I'm related to Jake and Sam,"

"well yes you are related to Jake but 5th or 6th cousins, yall are so far apart that it barely is anything and yes Sam is your half brother."

Jake was still in shock but Sam finally responded, "so what exactly Bella hierocracy wise?"

"well she has the same wolf line of both you and Jake put together so technically Bella is alpha, and if Jake chooses to accept he is still beta."

"Alpha? I thought Sam was alpha, he is the oldest."

"well Bella Sam is or was the alpha but it is a title that belonged to Jacob because of his-your great grandfather, the last alpha and since you have both blood lines it makes you more qualified blood wise," Billy explained to me.

"what exactly does being alpha entitles me to," I asked.

"pretty much you can command any of the wolves to do anything and they have no choice but to follow it. Try it, tell Sam to do something and mean it."

This is crazy! "Sam suck your thumb." Hahahaha this is hilarious Sam just started sucking his thumb as if he couldn't help it. Jacob was next to me laughing his head of. "you can stop."

As soon as he could Sam slapped upside the head "Jake I wouldn't be laughing, your imprint can command you to do whatever she pleases, you're screwed," Jake's face suddenly dropped and right on cue the rest of the gang entered.

"so is the love fest over, can we be informed now?" asked Paul.

"Sam is my half brother and I'm the new alpha," I just blurted out, no need to beat around the bush. the newest guest all of the sudden started laughing. What's so funny.

"brother, you are so going to be whipped." Quil pointed out and I just shook my head.

"he'd be whipped even if I didn't control him," I pointed out this cause the entire house to shake with laughter, except for Jake. I took his hand and said " Jake let's go up to your room I want be alone with you." With that Jake stood up and picked me up bridal style, "Jake put me down," but he just shook his head.

"no hanky-panky you two. Don't forget your brother and your dad are downstairs," jared shouted at us as we were half-way to his room.

Me and Jake laid in his bed with his arm around me. "Jake I want to go to Jacksonville." Jake looked at me as if I broke up with him at the altar, "no Jake you misunderstood me, I meant I want to go visit my mom and I want you to come with me."

Jake let go of his breath and kissed my hair, "whatever you wish Bella baby."

And with that I remembered what we never finished in the woods. I suddenly flipped over on top of him and started to make out with him. I took him by surprise and he took a while for to respond and once he did he flipped me over so he was on top and I was between his legs. He slowly began to cup my breast which made me smile in the kiss. Edward had never let us get this far. "Oh Jakey," remembering what it did to him.

"Bella you're killing me here," he replied while he moved to kissing my neck *moan* that just made him even harder. Oh Jake!!! I started to rub against him, "beh-lah, if you keep doing this the rest of the house will come in wondering what the heck is going on in here." Right on cue Sam opened the door and barged in, Just my luck. Jake quickly got of me and got as far away as possible while still on the bed. I turned as red as possible and noticed that that Jake was still vertical and apparently he did to because he covered himself with pillow. "Sam what is it?"

Sam quickly pulled me out of the bed and placed me behind himself, "Jacob I do not care if she's your imprint your not, she's my little sister and from what I heard in the living room and see now yall weren't exactly being very appropriate." Sam was fuming.

"Sam, I'm 18 years old, an adult I don't need a baby sitter. And why are you blaming Jacob, I started making out with him first," I shouted at Sam. I hate when people try to control me, especially when they barely know me, "and who are you to tell me what I can and can't do, you just found out I'm your sister an hour ago. Come on Jake let's go." Jake followed me holding my hand as I left the house.


	3. charlie!

**sorry guys that it took me so long to update! i had all sorts of idea but i couldn't get them into words so it was kind of hard. this chapters is kinda longer than what i was planning it to be and i was expecting it to go a different way. i was actually going to skip this all together and go straight to jacksonville until one of my reviewers asked to see how charlie would react so i put it in there. Hope you guys like it and if you review because it makes me right faster**

* * *

Ch. 3

Previously: _"Sam, I'm 18 years old, an adult I don't need a baby sitter. And why are you blaming Jacob, I started making out with him first," I shouted at Sam. I hate when people try to control me, especially when they barely know me, "and who are you to tell me what I can and can't do, you just found out I'm your sister an hour ago. Come on Jake let's go." Jake followed me holding my hand as I left the house._

Sitting OUR tree trunk down in La Pus with Jake's arm made everything feel perfect. "Jake you know what's ironic?" Jake didn't verbally answer just made a grunting noise that signified for me to continue, "a year ago in this very beach you told me about this world of wolfs and vampires that you didn't in at the time, and I only believed in half of it, and now here we are, the two in the middle of the entire story."

"Ya I remember that day. That was the first time I met you since we were both toddlers, and if I remember correctly you were very much flirting with me," Jake proudly announced. His statement just made me laugh at how dense he was. "What?"

I turned around in his arms to face him and released one of my arms from his cage hold on me, former Bella wouldn't be able to get out even if she used all her strength, and placed my hand slightly on his cheek, "Jakey honey, I was never flirting with you back then, well at least not sincerely, I was just trying to get information out of you and you seemed easy enough," and with that Jake started laughing his head, the trunk underneath us was trembling for crying out loud!

When he finally stopped laughing he had tears running down his face, "so apparently I just found out when my soul mate met me she didn't even like me enough to sincerely flirt with me. That's great for the ego bells." I just rolled my eyes at him, he is already rubbing of on me, and stuck my tongue out at him, and just went back to watching the sunset. Oh crap! Charlie!

"Fuck!" I mumbled.

"What's wrong Bella," Jake asked in a concerned voice but at the same time didn't seem like he though it was a big deal.

"Charlie. What are we going to tell him? I mean we noticed a big difference when you grew several inches a week, imagine what he'll do when I come home over a foot taller then when I left?"

"Well… I'm stumped."

"Can't I just tell him?"

"Bells you want to tell your dad that you're not his daughter and you turned into a werewolf because a friend of vampire ex-boyfriend tried to drink you and you found your soul mate through freaky wolf hocus-pocus who happens to be your best friend, though Charlie wouldn't mind that part," Jake looked at me like I was crazy.

"Uh you make a point." I confessed, all of a sudden Jake's face turned serious, "Jake what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, I-I just need to do something. Do you mind hanging out with Emily for a while, it's you met her either way." Jake said still being serious.

"Sure? Just one question, who's Emily," with that question Jake broke his longest serious streak by laughing.

"Ah Bella so many things you still don't know. Emily is your soon-to-be sister-in-law." Ahh what more don't I know about my own life shesh?

"Ya sure that'll be cool. So what exactly do you need to do?"

Jake tilted his head at me and smiled, "you'll see." Uh-oh this can't be good.

"Jake should I be worried? You're not going to do something like buy a ring or something?" fuck I might have given him an idea, "whatever you do, DON"T. and I'm serious don't think I'll say no if you do."

"Shesh Bella who do think I am if not your best friend who knows your aversion to marriage. But it's still a surprise k."

We walked over to Sam's house and Jake walked in "Em, you home?" Jake shouted.

"Jake, I swear you eat here more than your own house," Emily yelled as she walked over to us, "oh you must be Bella, I've heard so much about you."

Of course she did, "uh no I'm Amy. Jake who is Bella?" Emily's face suddenly dropped, "I'm kidding just kidding Emily."

"Oh you scared me. So Jake did you need anything," Emily asked now focusing on Jacob.

"Ya well I was hanging with Bella but I need to do something and I was wondering if Bella could hang out with you here until I get back. I'm sure both of yall will have a lot in common." Em gave him a look trying to figure out if he was up to something.

"Does Sam know this?"

"About hanging out with Bella, yes. About me being busy and you hanging with her, no."

"Well I guess it's alright then."

"Ok cool, thanks Em," Jake looked at me; he cupped my cheek and gave me a chaste quick. I'm sure she didn't intend me to see this but Emily's eyes almost popped out of their socket and her mouth dropped, Jake just chuckled and by the time I turned to Emily her expression had gone back to normal, "by the way Emily, Bella knows. But I really have to go now." And with that Jake ran out of the house leaving me to explain everything, can I hate him yet?

Emily looked at me and smiled "so I should have known Jake would have told vamp girl this," she said this with a light teasing smile but vamp girl, really?

I chuckled at that, "vamp girl? So Jake really did tell you a lot about me uh? But no I'm not vamp girl I might have been once but not anymore, and Jake didn't exactly me," Emily just looked at me with a confused face, "uh it's a long story. As you know I was associated with vampires in my past and have had vampires try to drink but I was in the woods where an old friend, Laurent ran into me and he was thirsty and tried to kill me but I somehow phased for the first time before he could and killed him, as soon as that happened the pack," breath, "arrived and I heard Sam's voice in my head telling me to phase back which I did and imprinted on Jake. at the time none of us knew how this was happening and we went to Billy who I found out was my mom's," breath, " best friend when they were teenagers and grew up together, he told me my mom belonged to the tribe, and that after a fight with my dad, Charlie, she slept with Sam's dad, and I was conceived," breath, "my parents got back together and we don't think Charlie knows I'm not his, Billy also said that since me and Jake are both equally related the last alpha but I'm also related to the last beta, not to mention I have much experience and knowledge of vampires, I'm the knew alpha," breath, I seriously think I lost several brain cells while explaining that story in as few breaths as possible. I looked over at me and she's in shock, "Emily, are you ok?"

She nodded her head, "wow, so you're Sam's sister, the only female wolf and the new alpha?"

"Did I mention that none of the guys can read my thoughts and that vampire venom isn't poisonous to me?"

Emily walked up to me and gave me a hug trying to comfort me though it was a tad awkward considering I was much taller than her. "Oh Bella this must be so hard for you." I didn't reply but I nodded, "but I'm glad we have a new girl and I guess you're going to be my sister-in-law too."

And then I remembered that I'm still pissed at Sam, "ah yes, Sam as an older brother, that's quite an experience."

She laughed at that, "oh what did he do now?"

"It wasn't that big deal but he suddenly turned on big brother mode, and got mad at Jake when he caught us kissing. It just really pissed me off at the time because he doesn't even know me that well yet and he just started acting like I was his kid sister and not an adult."

"Ya I can see Sam getting like that."

After our little explanations I noticed that Jake had been gone for 2 hours and right on cue I hear my name called from outside. As soon as I get out there Jake runs to me and picks me up in his arms and kisses me, "I can't say I complain but what was that for."

"Well I noticed how sad you were when we were thinking about Charlie so I took care of him."

Uh-oh this doesn't sound good, "take care of him as in hired an assassin or take care of him as settled the whole me=werewolf."

"The latter, definitely."

"Well what did you do?"

"I went over to your house and told him there was something he needed to see outside. Of course he immediately freaked out thinking you were hurt, no surprise there, but I told him that wasn't it. Once outside I took my clothes off, which definitely freaked him, and I phased. He freaked no duh and was in shock for a good 20 min. after he calmed down he asked why I showed him that and I answered that you are like me."

"YOU WHAT? Jacob, he can't know about vampires."

"Bells don't worry. He didn't want to know details. He actually demanded not to know details, just like I knew he would."

Ok its official then I have the best boyfr-imprint ever! I couldn't help myself so I just jumped onto Jake and hugged him as tight as possible.

"How did you get around Sam's orders?" Emily spoke for the first time since Jake arrived; I actually forgot she was here.

"What orders? Sam isn't alpha his order's are meaningless," Jake declared with a look of accomplishment.

"Wait what orders," I asked them.

"Well back when Sam was alpha he ordered us to not reveal the secret to anyone except our imprints. That's why I had to stay away from you." Suddenly everything was making sense to me.

"I can't believe Sam did that. Oh well come on Jake I want to see my dad."

We phased and ran to my house; once we got there I remembered all I had to wear was Quil's shirt, my dad wouldn't take that well. "Jake how awkward would it be if I went up to my dad in just a t shirt."

"I see your point. You want me to sneak into your room and get you some clothes."

"How would you do that? My room is in the second story," I remember Edward had no problem getting into my room but those were different circumstances.

"You see that tree over there by your room," he said while pointing to a window, "well I can climb up the three and swing into your open window."

"Jake that's a death trap!" there was no way he could do that and live.

"Don't worry I can do it and you can to as soon as you get used to your new body." I decided not to argue which wouldn't have helped me because Jake is already half way up the tree.

I waited another couple until I saw Jake jump down and act as if he just from the both step of staircase. He handed me my clothes which I saw consisted of a pair of jeans a green t-shirt and a pair of panties and bra. When I noticed he got me panties I instantly blushed, I mean who wouldn't blush at the thought of their recent boyfriend going through their undies while doing them a favor and when I looked up he was blushing to, "I hope you don't mind that I went through your drawers its just that I figured you'd be more conforta-" I interrupted his ranting with a kiss.

"I love you and as long I do I won't mind, well that is if you're doing me a favor and not just randomly going through them." This caused both us to blush again. I dragged Jake to side of the house where it met the woods where no one could see us and I started to change and Jake was just looking down and apparently he had gotten hard again.

After I finished changing Jake was looking down and I decided to have some fun. I pushed him against the side of my house and started to kiss him. I could tell I took him by surprise because it took him a few seconds to respond and once he did he kissed me with as much passion as when we were back in his room. I felt his hand that was on back traveling lower stopping for a second at my ass and continue going down until he was able to pick me up and wrap my legs around his waist which made his member even more noticeable as it rubbing against my lady part. And let me tell you it felt good, I started moving my hips against his which earned a moan coming from both of us. He flipped us over so I was against the wall but still kept moving my hips. "Beh-lla *moan* we *moan* need *moan* to *moan* stop." I of course ignored that, well except for the moan, which just drove me crazier.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING," ah oh my fuck, Charlie! Jake quickly released and hid behind me probably because of both he was a little afraid and to hid his hard-on.

"Oh hello dad," I said to him in a voice that seemed like he caught me and Jake chatting instead of what we were actually doing.

"Don't try and play innocent, both of you inside now." Jake and I entered the house and Jake was doing his best so Charlie didn't notice HIM. Once we sat down Charlie came in and thankfully Jake's hard had gone down, I don't know if it went down completely but it was to a point that it was unnoticeable. "Care to explain you guys. Last time I checked Bella you didn't have any feelings for Jake." that was true, up on till this morning I had no romantic feelings for Jake, though that didn't stop Charlie from wanting us to get together.

"well dad you know how Jake explained to the whole werewolf thing," Charlie didn't say anything just nodded, "well one aspect of it is imprinting which is when you find your soul mate through love at first sight," I turned to Jake while saying this though I was talking to my dad, "its like those people were made only for one another, one can't live without the other. If one were to leave the other they would suffer great pain. They complete each other like a 2 piece puzzle that only the other one can fit."

"So one of yall imprinted on the other," the sound of Charlie's voice brought me out of the spell I was under from starring at Jake.

"Well ya though this is a first and we expect the Bella imprinted on me considering I've seen her since I first phased but never before has a wolf imprinted on another wolf because Bella is the first female wolf,"

"So you guys are a couple now I guessed," we just nodded at Charlie's question, "and this is a permanent thing?" we just nodded again, "ok then I just have some rules 1. No kissing at all in front of me. Since I know this is a permanent thing and saw what happened outside so I can't exactly object forever so the second rule is no sex what so ever when I am home. 3. Jake no keeping my girl out at all hours of the night and 4. You better not break my baby-girl's heart."

"That's more than fair sir, thank you for not objecting," Jake said, I never thought I would see him so scared of Charlie.

"Jake did you just call my dad sir?" he just nodded and my dad laughed, probably at the fact that Jake was actually afraid of him. "Hey dad there is actually a couple more things I want to talk to about. One I thought about when you said all hours of night and that is that now that I'm a wolf it's my duty to protect others and that involves patrolling the area at shifts and lot's of times it's at night."

"protecting? What would you need to protect people from?" Charlie asked. "Last I checked that was my job."

"Uh do you promise not to freak out?" he just nodded, "well it's our duty to protect against vampires."

"VAMPIRES? What?"

"Yes dad they exist, but they aren't like Hollywood's vampires. They can come out in the sun, they don't have a problem with garlic, they don't sleep so no coffins, they don't need permission to enter house, wooden stakes don't do anything, they are hard as stone and they are immortal."

"How are a bunch of teenagers supposed to fight of immortal vampires?"

"Once we are wolves our bodies are structured to kill vampires, we are made to kill them."

"Bella, how do you know all of this? You just turned today how can you possibly find all of this out?"

"Well all the stuff about were wolves I found out today but the stuff vampires I've know for a while. You can say I'm a vampire expert."

"vamp-vampire expert?" ok now Charlie going into shock this is just great and Jake is just sitting there not doing anything great! "How? You said they weren't like Hollywood's vampire so how do you know all of this?"

"Well the Cullens are vampires," oh great here comes Charlie fainting. I go up to my dad and lightly slap his face to get him up, "dad, are you ok?"

"The Cul-Cullens are vampires? You dated a vampire! Did you know?"

"Well dad I've actually know for about a year. I found out right before I went out with Edward."

"And you still went out with him either way?"

"Well at the time I was so in love that I didn't care. Edward kept trying to get me to change my mind and was always afraid of hurting me; he especially tried to get me to leave him after what happened last spring break."

"Spring break. Phoenix. Broken limbs. You didn't really fall down the stairs do you?"

"No. that day when we were playing baseball a vampire coven ran into us, one of them was a hunter and I was his next target. We went to phoenix to try to get him to leave which it didn't work. He pretended to have mom held hostage in a ballet studio so I ran away from jasper and Alice who were taking of me and went to him. Edward and the others got there in time to kill him before he was able to drink me dry but not before he bit me." I showed him my scar and he gasped. Jacob next me was tense and pale; he knew I was bitten but never the entire story.

"Bella why didn't the Cullens try to drink you?"

I smiled this is at least one good thing to tell him, "Well the Edward and jasper almost did. But I'll explain that in a second. But they are what call vegetarians; they only feed on animal blood because they don't enjoy the idea of killing humans. But Edward almost did because apparently my blood called to him. It was more appealing than any other person's blood he ever came across. And jasper has a harder time with self-control than the others and I happened to get a paper cut around him one day and he lost control but was stopped in time by the others but that's where I got this scar." And I showed the other scar I had.

"OMG," did my dad just say omg, "wow. And to think I let you spend all that time around them."

"Dad this isn't your fault I would have spent time with them if you let them or not. Edward spent every night in room while I slept and you didn't even know. But there is one more thing I want to tell you. Jake and I want to go to Jacksonville to visit mom."

"Ewhg, after all of this I thought you were going to say something like your pregnant your something. Well Bella you're an adult so I can't stop you and as long as Billy doesn't care if Jake goes I wont complain."

* * *

**hey guys please review because if i see that people are actually reading and liking this it makes me want to write faster so i dont keep yall waiting!**


	4. jacksonville

_**guys i'm sorry it took so long for me to update but with all my classes and homework and oh ya sleeping i can't forget to do that, i haven't had time to write i also had a lil bit of a writers block! but please continue to review so i can continue writting.**_

**_i'm also writing another story that i had no original intention of starting but it just came to me one day i felt like i had to write it. yall should look it up and read it. its called always a player and its also on my profile._**

**_so go check it out_**

**_and remember to review por favor, s'il vous plait, and whatever other language yall can think of._**

**_review!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Previously: "Dad this isn't your fault I would have spent time with them if you let them or not. Edward spent every night in room while I slept and you didn't even know. But there is one more thing I want to tell you. Jake and I want to go to Jacksonville to visit mom."

"_Ewhg, after all of this I thought you were going to say something like your pregnant your something. Well Bella you're an adult so I can't stop you and as long as Billy doesn't care if Jake goes I wont complain."_

Ok from what I checked with Phil's manager, mom and Phil should be home. Jake and I took a plane to Jacksonville the day after Charlie found out and we are surprising them. We are currently getting ready leave the plane and get our bags.

After we got our bags we hired a taxi to take us to their house. From the outside the house was huge. I've never been there myself but Renée sent me tons of pictures. It is a 5 bedroom 2-story house so there is no worrying about enough room for us. I paid the taxi while Jake was getting our 2 suitcases.

"There is nothing to worry about Bella-baby," he whispered in my ear as he put his arm around me once we had gotten to the door.

"I guess not, I mean it's only my mom."

I rang the door bell and Renée answered the door. She was in shock for a couple second then started screaming, "Bella, Bella, honey," Renée looked sincerely happy and I guess she was also happy considering the state I was in last time she had a chance to see me, "honey, what a wonderful surprise, but what are you doing here."

"Can't your favorite daughter come visit? And I also something to talk to you about," with that she instantly looked to Jake noticing him for the first time, "oh mom, this is my boyfriend, Jacob. I hope you don't mind I brought him." Jake extended his hand for her to shake and she took it, I guessed she noticed how hot he was considering the small shock she received.

"Oh Bella it's no problem at all. Oh my! What have they been feeding you in that town? Both of yall are huge. I swear Bella you must have grown a foot over night."

"Something like that." I mumbled to low for her to hear.

"Well come in, come in, no sense in staying outside. I'll show you to your rooms." Mom pulled me over and whispered in my ear thinking Jake couldn't hear, "are you guys going to share a room?" I just nodded and Jake smiled. "I wish you would have warned me Bella, so I could get your room more comfortable." Renée said in her normal voice.

"mom, you know I don't care about those things and neither does Jake," my room, well our room considering Jake was going to stay with me, was probably twice the size of my room at Charlie's. This room had an avocado greenish color for the back wall and the other walls were white. The queen size bed had a dark purple and pink stamped cover and it was covered with green, pink and purple throw pillows. The ceiling had Asian lamps hanging from it, also green pink and purple. There was a flat screen TV that hung on the wall and on my desk there was a MAC laptop still in the box, obviously a gift from mom that she was waiting till I visited to give me. "OMG mom this room is amazing I love it. Sorry Jake, you're staying in a girly." Even though the room wasn't exactly my style I still did love it.

"Eh, I don't care. As long as there is a good bed on I'm good." Even though I knew that he didn't mean it sexually but my mom might think something different so I just shot him daggers with my eyes and he noticed what he said, "Oh sorry Mrs. Dwyer, I didn't mean for it to sound the way it came out." Ok this is funny, Jake in panic mode.

"It's ok Jacob I understand and it's Renée. How about we go down to the living room and chat. Phil is at practice right so he shouldn't be home for a several hours." We all made our way downstairs to the living room, "so Jacob are you Billy's Jacob."

"Yes ma'am that's my dad." Ok this made me laugh Jake saying ma'am, who would have thought?

"Please none of that ma'am stuff it makes me feel old. And please make yourself comfortable while you're here Jake. Your dad and I used to be real good friends back when I lived in forks. Gosh now that I think about it I haven't seen Billy in probably 15 years or so." The large living room was very different from Charlie's or even the Cullen's. It had an Asian theme and used a lot of color that one would find in nature, like orange, brown and deep greens. Jake and I sat down on the couch while Renée decided to get us snacks.

While Renée was gone Jake decided to take my hands in his own and was just starring into my eyes while I starred in his own. I don't how long we were sitting like that but next thing I know Renée is setting a tray of finger sandwiches, since when does Renée have finger sandwiches, down on the coffee table and sits across from us. Jake of course with the presence of food ate like 4 while I had two; this whole wolf thing has really made me more hungry than normal. While all of this eating was happening Renée was just starring at us.

"So Jake when did you first imprint on my daughter," Renée asked seriously. This sudden question caused both of us to choke and we had to wash it down with water.

"Uh what are you talking about?" Jake stuttered.

"Don't play dumb with me guys. I know you grew up listening to same stories your dad and I grew up listening to and judging by your height and skin temperature you're a wolf."

"Well mom your half right. Jake is a wolf but he didn't imprint on me." I stated. Renée face showed this really surprised her.

"But the way yall looked at each other and how do you know what I'm talking about if you aren't his imprint?" Renée was worrying now.

"Well mom, I imprinted on Jake," I guess this was too much for Renée because next thing I see is her fall back in her chair unconscious.

Jake splashed a little bit of water on her face to get her up. "Be-Bella, you a w-wolf, b-but how is this p-possible?"

"Well basically a vampire tried to kill me and the wolf gene kicked in. oh by the way thank you for telling me that I'm quiluete Indian and Charlie isn't my dad," I told her, I wasn't planning on getting mad but I was just a little bit.

"Oh Bella i'm so sorry honey, you weren't supposed to find out by turning into a wolf, that was one part of you I had hoped to keep from you. How did you find out anyway?"

"Billy told me. My boyfriend's dad and the guy who I considered my dad's best friend, told me my dad wasn't really my dad. Does Charlie even know?"

Renée just shook her head no looking ashamed, "Bella I really did love your dad, and I was pregnant and scared, I knew he wanted to marry me if I was pregnant or not but I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I had slept with another guy the day after we broke up." I could see the Renée was really hurt by what she did.

"You know that my dad, Sam, has a son right? His name is Sam also, he's the one that found me in the woods." She just nodded, "I have a half-brother and you didn't bother telling me."

"I'm so sorry Bella." I couldn't torment my mom anymore she looked so sorry. I put my arms around her and hugged her.

"Its ok mom I forgive you, hey probably none of it this would be this way if it weren't for what you did."

"So how were you almost killed by a vampire Bella?" ugh long story.

"Uh it's kind of a long story. Basically I was in the meadow the Edward used to take me to, and this vampire, Laurent came by. Apparently he was hunting and smelled me, he was worried about killing me with it being part of the Cullen's territory and all but he noticed that their scent was gone and when he was about to kill me, I phased and killed me."

"Wait. Cullen…. Edward. No, it can't be… pale skinned. Edward Cullen," I see that Renée put the pieces together considering she grew up listening of the pact with the Cullens. "Bella, was your ex, Edward, THE Edward Cullen from the legends," I just nodded and Renée hyperventilated, "vampire… my daughter dated a vampire… how did I let this happen… how come I didn't realize this in phoenix… why didn't Billy stop you."

"Well dad did try to stop Bella from dating him. He even bribed me to go to up to them on one of their dates to warn her that the Cullens were bad news, though I didn't believe in vampires at the time, but Bella just claimed she wasn't leaving him." Jacob said speaking for the first time in a while.

"Bella did you know he was a vampire?"

"Since a little after I moved to forks but before I dated him. Jake was actually was the one who convinced me of what they were though he thought they were just stories."

"And you didn't care. You could have gotten killed!"

"Ya mom I know that I have scars from it. Don't you remember phoenix, hospital, stairs, ballet studio, well that was a hunter trying to kill me who tracked me all the way to phoenix, he actually did bite me," I showed her my scar, "but Edward sucked the poison out of my system before it spread. And during my birthday last year, Edward's brother lost control and I fell on a crystal vase. I knew the dangers mom, I wasn't oblivious."

"No your right you weren't oblivious, but I was." Things were quiet for a while after that comment, "wait a second how are you alive, if you had the wolf gene that bite should have killed you."

"Well we suspect that it's because i'm a girl and the whole venom is poisonous thing only works on guys." Renée just nodded as she took in the information.

"Yup, our girl Bella is a very unique wolf," Jake said lightning the mood while putting his arms over my shoulder.

"Wait besides what we have gone over, how is she unique," mom asked Jake.

"Well for one thing when we are in our wolf form, you know how we can read each other's mind, well none of us can read Bella's but she can read ours."

"That has nothing with being a wolf though," I pointed out, "my mind blocks everyone for reading it. That bothered Edward beyond belief." I could see my mom was about to question this, "Edward could read minds."

"That's not the only thing that makes her special. She's been a wolf for 2 days and can control her temp and hasn't once phased out of control. Not to mention she's already the obvious alpha."

"Bella is that true. Are you alpha." My mom asked me, she actually looked proud.

"Yup. Jake was supposed to be alpha but considering we're both related to the last alpha and I am related to the beta. Not to mention that I know more about vampires than almost any human."

"wow." My mom was speechless.

The three of us talked for the rest evening never bringing up the wolves or vampires again. When Phil came home he was shocked to find us. Phil really hit it of with Jake. I think those two got along better and Phil and I, and I've lived with him. The four of us hung out in the living for the rest of the night till it was time to sleep.

Me and Jake weren't that tired yet but Phil was and Renée is a good wife and went with him to bed. As soon as we got to my room I grabbed Jake and started to kiss him. He quickly responded but then pulled away, "Baby your mom and step dad are in the house."

"So, they're asleep and all the way in the other side of the house not to mention we can be quiet." I told him in my best attempt at a sexy voice. Apparently it was pretty good because he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, cupped my ass and started to kiss me.

He took me to the bed and gently laid me down. My legs were still around him and I felt him getting hard against me. His hands sneaked under my shirt and bra massaged my boob.

We continued to make out like this for a while until we both got tired and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**please review so i can update more often!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**guys i know this took a while to come out but i kinda had writer block. but the next chapter should be coming out pretty soon because i already started on it. but it will only come out soon if you review review review! hope yall enjoy**

* * *

_

Previously:

_"So, they're asleep and all the way in the other side of the house not to mention we can be quiet." I told him in my best attempt at a sexy voice. Apparently it was pretty good because he picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, cupped my ass and started to kiss me._

_He took me to the bed and gently laid me down. My legs were still around him and I felt him getting hard against me. His hands sneaked under my shirt and bra massaged my boob._

_We continued to make out like this for a while until we both got tired and decided to go to sleep._

**Mid-may –****2 weeks before graduation**

What is that smell? Oh wait, Sam is smelling that. It's around 5 in the morning and the two of us are out patrolling.

Sam tell me what do you smell. Even though he can't hear me his body still registers the command.

"That's vampire smell Bella, I think there is only one. I'm almost positive they aren't the Cullens because I'm on our land. I'm going to track them."

I have been patrolling for several months now and this is the first time since Laurent that we've come across one. I'm going to find Sam and help him track.

I don't find Sam but I do find the leech's scent. Ah the guys are really rubbing of on me, I tend to be against those names considering for a year I wanted to be one.

I'm getting to close to source now. They are just been going in circle as if they are looking for something, they are also not going that fast or I wouldn't have been this close to them yet. What are they doing?

Just a little ahead. I see her. I KNOW HER! That red hair, Victoria! She notices I'm behind her and turns around. Shock is all over her face. I guess she didn't know about us. I jump at her but she runs faster than before. I try to follow her scent but she's much faster now and I lose her scent.

Sam, get Paul and Jared and go home.

I'm going to get Jake and Quil. I go by Quil's first since his house is closer. I phase back and slip on some shorts and a t-shirt. I go in through his window. "Kim, Kimmy… I love you." Haha so I'm not the only one to sleep talk.

"Quil, get up," I gently shook him. He suddenly shot up.

"what? What? Oh Bella it's you. What's going on?"

"I'm calling a meeting at Sam's. I'm going to get Jake," I told him and left to get Jake.

Unlike at Quil's I just let my self in once I got to Jake's and went to his room. We was on his bed curled up in a ball, I almost don't want to get him up. I walk over him to and shake him awake.

"What is it Bella?" he responded though his eyes were still closed.

"emergency meeting, get up." With that news, he shot up, "come on."

When we arrived at Sam's everyone was already there sitting on the couch waiting for me, including Emily. "ok what's up, Bella?" Jared asked looking serious.

"ok earlier today me and Sam were patrolling and he came across a vamp scent and we followed it separately. I eventually found the vampire. She turned around right as I came near her and she escaped when I jumped at her. I tried to follow her but the scent ended."

"that's ok at least she knows to be afraid of here and not to come back," Jake said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, I wish it was just that.

"that's not it though. I was able to catch up really quickly which tells me that she wasn't just running by, she was looking for something," I told them, my voice is starting to shake.

"well then she was probably looking for the Cullens and didn't know they moved," Quil suggested but I just shook my head at that.

I was officially crying now. Jake put his arm around me trying to get me to calm down. "That isn't it. I've met her before and she doesn't care about the Cullens. She wants me,"

Sam shot up, he was fuming now, "Bella why does that leech want my sister."

"Her mate was the vampire who tried to kill me and Edward killed him, now she wants revenge and thinks a mate for mate is fair," I told them.

"But your NOT HIS MATE," Jacob was mad.

"But I was at the time, I'm the reason her mate is dead, I'm her target."

"Bella are you sure? How do you know this?" Quil asked.

"she had laurent come to spy on me as a favor and he told me. He thought that I was about to die so he told me that, Victoria would get mad at him for not waiting for her, but he couldn't help himself."

"Don't worry Bella, you're the leader of a powerful pack of wolves designed to kill vampires. You're the most powerful werewolf and have powerful werewolf family. Do you really think anything could happen to you?" when Emily said that something in me snapped.

I suddenly sat up and looked at my family with a look of determination, "Em you're completely right. I guess I was just over reacting and I turned back to helpless Bella. I am Bella the first female wolf and a powerful one at that." I kissed Jacob on the cheek and started to walk out.

"Bella where are you going?" Sam asked me.

"I'm tracking Victoria." And with that I left the house and phased. After running for a couple minutes I noticed the rest of the pack phase.

Bella-baby we are going with you. There is no way we will let you go after that sadistic vampire by yourself. Jake told me and the rest of the guys agreed. I wanted to cry with my packs show of loyalty.

We've been running for ten hours now and we are in Canada. We think we are getting close to her. That's it I have a clear scent of her. "bells I smell her" Sam said.

We tracked that new found scent for about 20 min and we finally found her, guys grab her, I commanded them and they did.

Victoria was trashing around trying to release herself but that's kind of hard when 4 wolves are grabbing your limbs. "Ah you filthy wolves let me go." I guess this is the best time to make my self known to her. I was still in my wolf form and I started to walk closer to her. Fear spread across her face.

I phased back wanting her to know who killed her, "hello Victoria. Surprised?"

"Bella? But you're human," she was in shock.

"Was human, Victoria, can't you tell I don't smell the same," with that her face showed a sign of disgust. "So I hear you want to kill me. Eh who would have thought that the human you were trying to kill ends up killing you," fear once again registered on her face. I phased back and ripped her limbs of and threw it on to the pyre one of the guys started.

I phased into human and just sat down. All the guys looked at me with concern, "guys just leave please." The pack all looked like they understood except for Jake, he looked hurt, I don't know if it is because me being this way hurt him or because I didn't ask him to stay, wait I need him, I need him to stay, "Jake, don't leave me, stay."

I clutched to him when he sat down next to me. He pulled me on to his lap and I just cried in his chest. He put his arms around me and rubbed my back trying to get me to calm down, "baby, tell me what's wrong?"

"its just that.. Its like a weight just got removed from my shoulder and that I guess it really just hit me that she was trying to kill me. I guess it scared me and its just now affecting me and she tried to hurt you, all of y'all. i hard to imagine how it would be if she really did get to one of us," i was still sobbing so it must have sounded really weird to Jake. I tried to wipe away my tears, I don't usually let people see me cry, "don't look at me while I cry." But of course that he didn't follow.

Jake just starred at me and kissed my tears, "hear this Bella, don't ever be afraid or embarrassed to cry in front of me. You're my other half, I love you, you can always cry in front of me, that's why I'm hear. And about Victoria, she didn't hurt any of us. She never got to you, not that any of us would let that happen. There is nothing to be scared of." Even though he was serious, his little speech made me smile at how sweet it was, "there's that Bella smile that I love." I just playfully smacked him. "you ready to go home?"

I shook my head, "no let's stay a little longer, I like it here." I didn't notice until now our surrounding, it wasn't really a meadow but it was like a small secluded pond with a waterfall, probably ten feet tall.

Jake looked around, I guess he didn't realize it either, "wow it really is beautiful here." Picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.

"Jake what are you doing."

"we are going for a swim."

"but Jake…"

"but Bella…" he said making fun of me. When the water got waist deep on Jake he put me down, "now isn't this fun?" I just nodded. "you should really talk more instead just nodding."

I rolled my eyes at him and shouted over-dramatically, "yes, Jacob, this is oodles of fun." Jake cocked his head to the side, "what?"

"oodles, really?" I playfully smacked his shoulder, "you know what Bella, one of these days you are going to hurt me with theses smacks, you know."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "eh that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"oh really? Well this is a risk I'm willing to take," he picked me up again and went deeper into the water and dropped me. I pretended to be mad, but I guess he didn't get that, "oh please Bella don't me mad at me I was just playing around." I splashed him and playfully smiled at him, which turned into a splash war for a good ten minutes until he got tired of it and grabbed my wrist. He gently kissed me and released my wrist to wrap his arms around waist and my hands went around his neck. He pulled away and just smiled at me.

"what is it?"

"you're beautiful do you know that?" I of course blushed, "ah I love that blush." That just made me blush more and I hid my face in his chest.

After several hours at the water fall, we eventually left and we were in my room at Sam and Emily's house. He offered me a room here to be closer to the pack. As much as Charlie missed me he said he understood, I still have a room there which is where I spend about half the time. I was sitting on the couch that was in there and Jake was laying down with his head on my lap and I was playing with his hair. "So you excited about graduation Bella?"

"oh ya, I am," I started going to high school at the reservation since they tend to be a little more lenient towards the pack. Jared was in my grade, Jake and quil was still a sophomore and paul and Sam had already graduated. "It will be so much easier without having to worry about school and patrolling at the same time."

"eh well at least you don't have to sleep as much. The rest of us needs like 2 or 3 times as much sleep as you do, your like good on three hours of sleep. I guess it's a good thing with all the extra patrolling you do."

"what do you mean Jake."

"well Bella you can't deny that you work twice as hard as any of us. You patrol everyday while the rest of us do it like every other day."

"well I'm alpha it's the least I can do, and like you said I don't sleep as much as you guys. Jake, even though you look like your in your 20 but you and Quil are only 16 y'all need to sleep. Sam has an actual job and Paul is in community college and a part time job. It's not as if I'm killing myself by putting in a little extra, you guys are always so tired and I don't mind."

"I guess if you feel so strongly about it, thank you for a little extra sleep," he leaned up a little and peaked my lips. "bells do you know what you are doing after high school."

"well I don't want leave the reservation, but I've always wanted to get my college degree, I refuse to open my hands to that."

"that's good you shouldn't."

"so I think I'm going to take classes online that way I have a more flexible schedule."

"but Bella, you deserve to go to a real college. You're smart you shouldn't limit yourself to the reservation."

"Jake, the rez is my destiny. You can't deny that, and online courses are real colleges. The university of seattle offers online courses so I can still get my diploma and not leave the reservation. Speaking of after high school, what are you going to do Jake?" this is the first time in a long time since we've talked about school, before either of us knew about the wolves I remember he wanted to go to community college and get a degree on mechanics.

"well I don't think I'm going to college. I think I'll just get a job at a mechanics shop and maybe open my own. I already know most of things any mechanics class would teach me so I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that."

"that sounds reasonable."

"are you still going to be a writer bells."

"well I think I want to be journalist." It's true I don't want to write my own stuff anymore.

"ya I can see you being a journalist."

* * *

**hope yall enjoyed it. and hope everyone reviews so the next chapter can come out real soon**


	6. Chapter 6

_**so guys i was actually able to put out 2 chapter today and kinda proud of myself to please show ur appreciation and review**_

_

* * *

_

Previously: "that sounds reasonable."

"_are you still going to be a writer bells." _

"_well I think I want to be journalist." It's true I don't want to write my own stuff anymore._

"_ya I can see you being a journalist."_

**Later that same day!**

Istanbul not Constantinople, even old New York was once New Amsterdam why they changed it I can't say people just liked it better that way. The song Istanbul not Constantinople went of signaling I have a phone call. I checked the caller id, it was Charlie.

**Hey dad**

Hey Bella, how is it going?

**Oh it's been good. And you? Anything knew at the station.**

Oh nothing new just missing you. I was wondering it's been a while since I saw my girl, I wanted to know if you wanted to come for dinner.

**Ya dad I'd love to. How about on the way there I pick up some stuff to cook. I bet there is nothing to eat there.**

Ah bells actually sue and her kids, Leah and Seth are coming down to dinner, you know them right?

**Ya I know them. **

Well sue thinks since you've left I haven't been feeding myself properly so she decided to have a big dinner.

**Well that's nice of her.**

Ya it is. Your coming right? And Jake, Sam and Emily?

**Ya dad, me and Jake will go, not sure of Sam and Emily.**

That's great bells, I've missed you so much. Are you two sleeping over?

**Ya, why not.**

Sue is one of tribe leaders after her husband, Harry, died. He was good friends with Charlie and now Charlie is good friends with Sue. I have yet to see them together but I know sue through all the tribal meetings. She didn't like me at first because of the whole werewolf thing; actually a lot of the tribe who knew about the vampires didn't like me. But most of them warmed up to me. Leah doesn't really like me for some reason. And Seth loves Jacob like an older brother so he likes me; actually I have yet to meet someone he doesn't like. Sue though doesn't know that Charlie knows; only the pack and Billy knows that he knows.

"So where are we going?" Jake asked me. His head was still on my lap.

"oh so sue apparently is making dinner for Charlie along with her kids and he wants us to go and spend the night."

"oh wow Charlie sure does work fast." Jake joked.

"ok he is my dad! I can not see him dating, especially not sue. She still doesn't like me that much."

"Just give her some time bells. I'm sure after she's your step-mom she'll like you." I grabbed a pillow and hit him. "Ouch."

"come on you big baby we have to get up."

"but I'm comfortable, bells."

I leaned down and got close to his ear, "you know, I'm going to have to change." With that Jake sat up. I got up and mumbled, "Such a guy." And heard Jake's laughter from behind me. I got up and picked out some dark skinny jeans with a white low-cut v-neck, a red short sleeve loose vest with red leather heels with dark red head band and a dark red purse. After spending so much time in just a long t shirt or as a wolf I started to actually care about what I look when I do have a chance to wear clothes.

I changed in front of Jake, he's seen me naked so many times due to phasing I don't even care. Though Jake still cares. As soon as I got dressed Jake wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss my neck. "Jake," I tried to make my voice sound firm but it was just shaky. He took it as a sign that I wanted him to continue, which I can't blame him cuz I kinda did.

"hey Bella," Sam walked in not expecting to find what he did, and it showed on his shocked face. Not again. "JACOB! Get your hands off my sister," Jake quickly released me scared of my brother. Emily walked in hearing her fiancé's screaming. I just rolled my eyes at Sam's overreaction and grabbed Jake's arms and put around me.

"Sam, when are you going to stop being an over-protective buffoon?" Emily snickered a little at my choice of words.

"you're my little sister."

"and Jake's my boyfriend."

"Sam you really need to calm down. What are you going to do when they move in together." Emily tried to calm down Sam though it back fired.

"what? When were you planning on telling me y'all are moving in together." this is going to be hard.

"Sam, do you really expect me to live with you forever or not to eventually move in with Jake. Besides we don't have any plans to move in yet."

"I still don't like this," Sam huffed.

"you don't like that your adult sister is kissing her boyfriend."

"oh ya because that's all you ever do, I'm sure." He said sarcastically.

Is my brother implying that me and Jake had sex in his house? I shot Jake an apologetic look and said, "Sam, that's all we've ever done. Nothing else, especially not here. You've been in Jake's head I'm sure you know! I'm still a virgin." I blushed as I told Sam this and so did he, I guess this isn't the type of conversation he expected to have with his sister. "now can this please be the last time we ever have this conversation and stop getting over protective." He just nodded, "thank you, now get out so I can finish getting ready."

"where are y'all going Bella," Emily asked me.

"oh there is a dinner at Charlie's with your aunt and cousins, he actually told me to invite you guys." Sam and Emily shared an awkward look, "what's wrong?"

"leah and us aren't exactly on great terms," Sam explained, "I was dating leah when I imprinted on Emily." Oh I can see how that would be awkward.

"nevermind, y'all don't have to go, but we have to finish getting ready."

"y'all are getting ready together?" Sam asked and I just glared at him.

"Sam, shut up." Emily and I said at the same time.

Finally they left and I picked out some clothes from my closet that Jake always have in there in case we want to go somewhere were just cut-off shorts aren't appropriate. I handed him a pair of jeans I picked out for him that had some rips on the thigh that made him look good and showed the underwear band, which reminds me that since he had phased recently he probably didn't have underwear on so I threw in some boxer shorts, a tight dark blue v-neck t-shirt that showed of his muscles and leather strand necklace that had a dark blue stone.

"here you go, sweetie." He just held his clothes and stood still, "what?"

"Am I supposed to change in here?" he asked shyly which made me laugh. I walked over to him and pecked his lips.

"honey I've seen you naked before, there is nothing new since a couple hours ago," he still looked kind of embarrassed, "fine I'll cover my eyes." I put my hands over my eyes and when I thought he wasn't looking I opened my fingers a little and peaked. I never usually notice his body when we are phasing because I'm usually serious but OMG he has a hot body.

"Bella! You're peaking." Jake said.

"maybe," I said laughing and still had my hands over my eyes.

"just drop it, it wont make a difference now," this made me laugh but I did drop it and just sat on the couch while he changed. Once he got his clothes on picked up, "you are very mischievous."

"I know but if it makes you fell better I changed in front of you."

Jake pondered that for a second, "ya I guess it does." He kissed me again until I broke away.

"come on big boy, we're late." We walked in the living room and Sam and Emily were there.

"Jake where did you get those clothes," Sam asked.

Jake look awkwardly at me, "chill Sam. I put some clothes for Jake in my room because in case you haven't noticed y'all spend a lot of your time in just shorts and that isn't always appropriate. Now we are late so good bye." I hugged and kissed each of them on the cheek.

We got outside and we went out to my bike, it was the same one Jake fixed up, he got on the front and I got behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I walked in my house and everyone was already seated, and Charlie and sue were sitting a little too close for just friends. My dad got up and hugged me, not having me around all the time has made him a lot more affectionate towards me.

"hey Bells I've missed you," Charlie said.

"missed you too dad, and sorry we're late, Sam was being over-protective again about me and Jake," as soon as I mentioned Sam Leah looked up. Shit I really shouldn't have mentioned him. "hello sue, seth, leah," was waved at each of them and Jake did the same.

"why was Sam being over-protective?" Leah asked, I guess she didn't know.

"Oh I guess you didn't know. Well we've recently found out Sam is my older brother, and I stay with him half of the time and he's taken to the over-protective role when it comes to me and Jake." I said and he took my hand in his.

"oh I didn't know that you and Sam were related, how does that work out," seth asked and shot a look at Charlie.

I shot Jake a help me look, "uh Bella doesn't really like talking about it," and with that the subject was dropped.

"oh Bella, your mom called the house thinking you were home, and she told to tell you that she and Phil are coming up next week for your graduation and they have a surprise for you."

"oh I forgot you were graduating this year, so is leah." Sue said for the first time tonight.

"oh ya, I've seen her around school." I told her. I noticed that Charlie grabbed sue's hand and look at her suddenly they both stood up.

"ok so there is a reason why we decided to have this dinner," Charlie announced, this should be good, "so we wanted to announce to all you kids that sue and I are dating, we have been seeing each other for a few weeks and wanted to make it official by telling you." We were all quiet for a second and Charlie and sue were starting to panic, I decided to break the silence and I got up and hugged both of them.

"I'm so happy for you guys. You deserve each other," I told them and hugged them again. After I congratulated them everyone else unfroze and hugged them.

We eventually ate dinner in the living room because the dinning table was to small. After all the small talk during dinner I grabbed mine and Jake's plates and took it to the kitchen to wash it and sue followed me. "that was a really good dinner sue."

"thanks Bella. Bella I want apologize to you. I haven't been the kindest person to you. I guess I was skeptical having someone who didn't know was even know they were part of the tribe leading it and especially not one who loved and wanted to be part of the enemy. But I see I was wrong you are a great alpha and you really know what you are doing." What sue told me made my eyes water a little.

"oh sue, you don't know how glad I am to know that you approve of this. And I meant what I said about you and Charlie, I'm positive you'll make him happy." We hugged again and Charlie and Jake walked in.

"oh what is this," Charlie asked.

"oh Bella and I were just having a girl moment."

"well I'm glad my girls are getting along," charlie told us.

"oh guys there is something you both should know," I told them, "this will probably make this whole thing easier, I don't know how to say this so im going to spill it, both of yall knows about wolves."

They had mirror images of shock and looked at each other, "you know" both of them said.

"dad, sue is one of the tribal elders, and sue, I know I wasn't supposed to tell Charlie but it was the only way to explain to him my sudden growth spurt." I told them.

"Bella who else knows?" sue asked me.

"no one that I know of. But the rest of the pack and Billy knows that Charlie knows."

"I guess it's not a that as long as know else knows." Sue said.

"just wondering, do Leah and Seth know?" I asked her.

"Do we know what?" Leah asked as she and Seth walked in.

"About werewolves," sue answered leah which answered my question to.

"Wait how does Bella and Charlie know. I understand Jake knowing considering Billy believes it." seth asked.

"uh leah, seth I'm actually the new alpha," I told them.

"What? But you're a girl," leah said, "mom does this mean I'm going to phase too?"

"Don't worry Leah; Bella is the exception not the rule. We don't expect females to start phasing, we don't know anything yet." Sue explained.

The rest of the night went by without any new announcement and Leah and I got a lot closer know that we knew each other and that our parents are dating.

Once they left me and Jake were ready to hit the sack. "night dad we are going to bed." I said dragging him to my room.

"Bella Jake where are you going." Charlie asked us disapproving. I was shocked at this I didn't expect him to disapprove.

"dad, I'm 18. Jake's my boyfriend." I explained a little worried.

"I just kidding, bells. Just remember my rules."

We went to my room and JUST slept. Ok we actually kissed a lot but nothing else.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:__ "Bella Jake where are you going." Charlie asked us disapproving. I was shocked at this I didn't expect him to disapprove._

"_dad, I'm 18. Jake's my boyfriend." I explained a little worried._

"_I just kidding, bells. Just remember my rules." _

_We went to my room and JUST slept. Ok we actually kissed a lot but nothing else._

**Graduation**

"Brett Stone, treasury," the principle called out the guy's in front of me name and like every other student he called out their position in the school, Ahh I'm next! "Isabella Swan, Valedictorian." I heard the pack plus Kim, Emily, Charlie and Billy cheer like they did with Jared too.

Mom and Phil's flight got delayed so they should be here in time for the celebration dinner Emily is throwing for me and Jared. "Congratulations, Bella." The principle said only loud enough for me to hear, he especially like me in the school since I started at the end of senior year and was able to be valedictorian.

As soon as they dismissed us I went to find my family. Charlie gave me an awkward side hug and Billy did a fist pump trying to be cool, which caused us all, including Charlie, to start laughing, I got a hug and congratulations from everybody else except for Jacob, I left him for last.

Actually where is Jake? I see him running towards me, he picks me up as he hugs and kisses me sweetly. From behind his back he produced a bouquet of a bunch of different colors.

"congratulations! Do you know what kind of flowers are they?" he asked only low enough for me no hear, I just shook my head, "their gladioli, they mean love at first sight."

I wrapped my arm around his neck and hugged him again and whispered, "thank you Jake, I love you."

"I love you, too bells."

"sorry to break this love fest kids but we have to go," Billy said, kind of embarrassing having your boyfriend's dad break up you and your boyfriend's embrace.

"wait where did everyone go?" everyone else had already left except for Jared who was talking to his mom, Billy and Charlie.

"Oh they already went up to the house, we should probably get going. Jared is going with us, since he was talking to his family when the others left," Charlie explained and I just nodded.

Since all we had was my truck, Charlie was driving with Billy in the passenger and the three of us were in the bed of truck along with Billy's wheelchair. It only took a few minutes to get to house but strangely enough all the lights were of. I guess Emily had them go by the store or something to get some last minute things.

I just let us in the house and flipped the lights on before anyone of us got hurt, "Surprise!!!" a mob of people that was probably half the tribe shouted and threw streamers at Jared and I. I noticed that the Clearwaters were there, Sue and Seth looked sincerely happy while Leah had a fake smile on, I can't blame her though.

Emily came up to me and hugged me, "Em, you shouldn't have. This must have been so much trouble."

"oh Bella it was nothing, it was the least we could do for our leader. Plus you're valedictorian that's a pretty big deal, and this isn't only yours but Jared's also." She pointed out. Sam who was next to her gave me a hug again.

I noticed that the door to the backyard was open and everyone was going out there. I followed the crowd and saw that there were tables everywhere with food and music and decorations.

"Congratulations Bella," Leah and sue told me as soon as I saw them. I hugged both of them and congratulated Leah also. Sue left us alone as she went by Charlie.

"So how are handling this, Leah," I asked her with concern.

She knew what I meant, "it's hard Bella, but I see that my cousin and Sam are meant to be together. It's easier knowing the whole imprint thing and that Sam just didn't chose to abandon me for my cousin."

"Well I know my brother feels bad about what happened, he didn't have a choice."

"ya I understand. Isn't your mom and step-dad supposed to be here?"

as soon as she asked Jake came from behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "yes they are. They just got here actually." As soon as Jake told us that I untangled myself from him and headed inside.

"Bella! Congratulations sweetie, I am so proud of my valedictorian. I'm just so sorry I couldn't have been here for your speech." Renée hugged me.

"it's ok mom, you know I hate attention, the less people to stare at me the better," Renée just laughed at me, "so Charlie told me you had a surprise, I hate surprises so just tell me."

She just shook her head, "later."

The rest of party went pretty smoothly, near the end Sam started making speeches, my family and Jared's family both made speeches about us, including the pack. I was sitting on Jake's lap as my mom was the last one to go up.

"Hello everyone, some of you might remember me from my childhood here; I'm Renée Dwyer, once Black," I didn't know mom's maiden name was black. "Well I can say I never thought I'd be back here, only my daughter Bella could get me to come back. Bella I'm so proud of you, excepting your roots even though I hid it from you your whole life and coming back to it your senior year. I couldn't have been easy and to be valedictorian shows all of us how hard you work. I'm so glad to see you happy. And Jake, thank you for being the reason for my daughter's happiness. Now I know that I told you that I had a surprise for you but it's not only for you, it's for both you and Jake. Phil hand her the file," Phil handed me a manila folder I didn't noticed he had. I just held the folder, not opening it, "Jake open it, or she will never do it." everyone started laughing.

Jake opened it in front of both of us. Inside was a picture of a beautiful 2-story house, that must have cost a fortune, "m-mom what is this." I was still in shock.

"It's your gift from Phil and I."

"YOU GOT US A HOUSE." I shouted, I hated when people spent money on me.

"Bella, relax. I'm your mother and I'm allowed to buy you stuff. Plus it's time you got your own place, you are 18 after all." tears started to form in my eyes and I rushed to hug her.

"I hope you enjoy it honey. It's all been paid for and it's under your name. First thing tomorrow I'm taking you and Jake up there." I just nodded.

After the party everyone left. Mom and Phil went to a hotel, since there is no room in here and it would be too awkward to stay at Charlie's. I helped Emily clean and I'm now cuddling with Jake on the couch in the living room.

"Can you believe this Jake, A HOUSE? What was my mom thinking?" I said.

"I know. But I can't say I'm not glad. Think about it, though I'm not an adult in years I'm physically an adult and you're an adult. We can't have an adult relationship in other people's houses. I can't wait to finally be able to move in with you." Jake lightly kissed my nose.

"Well I can wait for you two to have an adult relationship," Sam walked in interrupting us. I just threw a pillow at him.

"But out Sam."

"I don't like the idea of you living by yourself."

"First Sam, I'm 18 it's time I moved out, and second Jake is moving in with me so I won't be living by myself."

"Well that's the part I don't like." This caused Jake to erupt in laughter.

"I feel the love bro."

* * *

_**so i want to do some lemons in one of the future chapters so if anyone would like to help me it would be appreciated :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_PREVIOUSLY: "First Sam, I'm 18 it's time I moved out, and second Jake is moving in with me so I won't be living by myself."_

"_Well that's the part I don't like." This caused Jake to erupt in laughter._

"_I feel the love bro."_

I woke up at 7 the next morning after having slept 5 hours I feel refreshed. I look my side and Jake was there next to me with his arms around me, Sam didn't object since we are moving in together any day now. The others all still asleep, usually Sam and Jake sleep a little longer than I do through out the day but less than humans, a.k.a. Emily.

I started to make breakfast. Chocolate chip Belgium waffles with bacon. I made enough for 10 people. As soon as the bacon was done cooking I heard the sound of Jake and Paul going to the kitchen. "Oh bells you made my favorite," Sam pointed out.

"Well this is the last time I'm waking up here so I doubt I'll be making you breakfast anymore so It's a goodbye thing."

Half an hour later we just finished eating and Emily woke up. I got the plate I kept warm and away from the wolves out of the oven. "Oh Bella this looks wonderful."

After everyone finished eating I was about to call my mom when I remembered someone important, Billy! Jake never talked to Billy about moving in with me and he's still 16. "Jake, you're sixteen." Everyone just looked at me as if I was crazy for just now figuring that out. "I mean you're sixteen and moving in with me and you haven't even told your dad."

Jake's face dropped. It's not as if Billy would object but he is only 16 there must be laws about him moving out right? "It's ok Bella we'll just talk to Billy and I'm sure he'll be ok with it." Jake made everything sound so simple.

"it's not as simple as that Jake." at least Emily sees what I mean, "you're a minor so your not considered old enough to move out, you really do need to talk to Billy."

"Come on Jake, let's just go to Billy's and see what he says, he will probably know what to do."

We ran to Jake's which only took like 3 minutes and just walked in, "Dad" "Billy"

"Hey kids, good to see you home Jake, do you still live here?" Billy laughed at Jake's obvious lack of ever being home. Jake sat down on the couch and pulled me to his lap and Billy rolled his chair over to us.

"Well dad we need to talk to you about that," Billy looked unshaken by what his son said which took Jake back a little. Billy stayed quiet motioning for us to continue.

"Well you probably know that my mom bought me a house as a graduation gift, well she bought me the house but expecting us to move in," I motioned to us two.

"So you want to tell me that I'm supposed to let my only son, who is only 16, move in with 18 year old girlfriend that he's been dating for couple months," Billy looked mad now, Jake and I looked at each other panicking. Billy's lip twitched a little then just started to laugh, "Hahaha y'all should have seen the look on your faces. I completely understand you wanting to move in together. Jake you have grown up so much these past few months, you went from being a kid to a grown up. As your father I give you permission but there is the matter that in the eyes of the law your underage."

"Ya dad, that's what got us worried."

"Well you could get emancipated but it's a long process." Wow I feel stupid.

"Bella you were supposed to be the smart one in this relationship, why didn't you think of that," Jake teased me as always.

It was around eleven when we were ready to leave, I called my mom telling her to expect me and Jake at her hotel in couple minutes so we could go see my house. My house, I like the ring of that.

Jake and I just ran to the hotel, surprisingly Phil and Mom were waiting in the lobby. My mom looked like she was about to start jumping any minute with excitement. "So where did you park, I have yet to see your car Bella," Phil asked. Shit! I knew there was something I forgot, I can't very well tell him I ran here.

"oh Sam dropped us off, since Bella's truck can only fit 2 people and my rabbit is in need of some tweaking, we thought it would be better just to take your car," Jake covered for us, thankfully cuz I suck at lying so I stuck with nodding, and Phil bought it.

Phil drove us there and I noticed that house wasn't exactly in reservation like they thought, it was actually right outside the border, where the treaty line is, but it was close enough to be considered in the reservation and I wasn't going to object to a free house. Ok that's not true if it was any one besides my mom I probably would, plus this is not only for me it's for Jake to.

The house looked brand new; it was a light brown color with a chocolate brown molding around the outside doors and window. "Do you like it Bella?" mom was definitely worried about my reaction, I was speechless.

I shook my head, Phil's and Renée's face turned into a frown, "she loves it, right Bella," Jake said, he knew me so well, he wrapped his arm around my waist from behind, and I just nodded. Renée's smile got huge.

"really honey, I was worried it would be too big, I know how you like modest sizes but I wanted you guys to have ample room," I untangled myself from Jake and gave my mom and Phil a big hug.

"I love it, it's perfect."

"Well then let's get inside so I can show you around." We walked in and I of course tripped while crossing the threshold but Jake caught.

"Bella I don't know if that means good luck or bad luck," I just shrugged.

The decorations was breath taking, it wasn't cluttered it was very simple and elegant, no doubt mom hired a decorator, it had a very modern appeal to it. "Bella the house it self is two stories with a basement, downstairs is the living room, dining room, kitchen, an office, restroom, and there is even one of those media rooms with the big TV and comfy recliners. Upstairs are the bedrooms, there is the master bedroom and 4 bedrooms each which."

"Mom don't you think you gave us just a little too much room?"

"You never know sweetie, don't be in a hurry but, I wouldn't mind being a grandma one day, your going to need room," I turned bright red.

"Mom!"

"Its ok sweetie don't be embarrassed, it's only natural." I looked at Jake and he was looking awkwardly at the floor, "Jake, just remembered not to soon, I'm too young to be a grandma." So the both the guys were looking at the floor also red.

"MOM! Please!"

"Fine, come on let me show you the upstairs." Two of the spare bedrooms had beds in them, one had a queen sized bed and it was decorated with blues, and the other had 2 twin beds and it was green, the rest were just blank walls, "I thought I'd let you do what you want with those rooms. Now the master bedroom." The entire room was a mixture of dark reds, oranges and chocolate brown. The bathroom was huge, it had one of those Jacuzzi tubs and a separate shower that shot water from several directions that could turn into a sauna. The closet was inside the bathroom through a set of double doors, it was almost the size of one of the spare rooms, and there were racks of clothing already there and wall dedicated to shoes and purses. "It's a little disproportionate but I thought you'd like it. These two walls are yours Bella, while this one is Jake's and the other wall is mainly for your shoes."

We eventually went downstairs and looked at the stuff we missed there. The kitchen looked state of the art; it had all top of the line equipment and all in the matching plum color and had a small breakfast table that could fit 6. The dining room had a large mahogany table that fit 16. The media room had 2 couches that could easily fit 5 people each and could recline.

Mom and Phil eventually left I made us lunch, (the fridge was stocked) they were shocked at how much Jake and I ate, but mom understood. I went by dad's and Sam's houses to pick up some essential stuff like my toiletries, books, make up, jewelry, charger etc. Jake did the same at his dad and we met up back home, me in the truck and him in the rabbit.

After dinner Jake and I were in the kitchen eating ice cream Sundays. "Hey Jake you have some sauce right above your lip," I leaned over and kissed him to get it off. Grabbing the can of whipped cream while he was distracted and sprayed it on his head.

"Oh no you didn't miss swan. It's pay back." Jake squirted the bottle of chocolate sauce all over me.

"Ah Jake stop, stop, I surrender," I dropped the can of whipped cream to prove my point and he set down the bottle. He got closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella, now you have sauce," he kissed my cheek, "here" my forehead, "here," my ear, my jaw, my nose, my neck and the top part of my chest, "and here," finally kissing my lips. It started of slow and then it built up getting more and more passionate. His hands roamed all over my body while mine was knotted in his hair. He pressed against the wall and kissed me like it was our last kiss. We kissed all over the kitchen. I wrapped legs around his waist he picked me up. His hands were on the counter so we kept our balance.

"Chocolate cake." A female voice said, "3 eggs, 2 cups of flowers," Jake and I started laughing hysterically; he must have touched one of the touch screen kitchen help thingies. He picked up again and started kissing. I noticed that he started moving us somewhere but I was way to into the kissing to know.

It wasn't until he laid me on the bed that I notice we had gone upstairs. "Bella," his eyes said what his voice didn't.

We were ready. I reach for his buckle, "are you sure Bella?" I just nodded.

Several hours later Jake and I were on our bed naked with a sheet covering us, I was hugging waist laying on him and he had his arm around me. They say that your first is rarely that great, especially if their both virgins, but wow. That was amazing; I had never felt such a high, exhilarating feeling. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jake."

"Hey Bella?"

"Ya honey," Jake looked nervous, how could he looked nervous after what we just experienced.

"You know what your mom said about little us running around here?"

Uh-oh "oh Jake, if what Renée said freaked you out or anything don't worry, this is between us and-"Jake shushed me by placing a finger over my mouth.

"I really like the sound of it. I mean not right now of course because I know you want to finish college and stuff."

Oh no. I have to tell him now, "Jake… I don't think that's an option of us." I looked at him sadly.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Well since I've phased I haven't been aging. I've haven't been having my period or anything. I don't think I can get pregnant even if we wanted to."

Jake looked sad, "well we can adopt then. As much as I'd love having little Bella and Jake running around. We can still have kids just not our kids."

"Jake do you think that it is the most appropriate environment to raise a child around a bunch of wolves, the kid wont be normal."

"Bella we can raise them like any quilluette kid. With the legends and everything except unlike a lot the kids, like me, they'll have parents who are part of it, and they'll believe it. Heck their mom would be like in half of the legends." Jake's optimism made me laugh.

"You have a point I guess. But we can cross that bridge when we get there. Because neither of us are definitely not ready for kids. Plus like you said I want to get a college degree."

"Bella, where do you see us going?"

I can't say Jake's question didn't surprise me, I turned over, propping myself on my elbows and facing him, "I see myself in your arms Jake. In this house."

"That's not what I mean Bella. I meant status wise. Do you think we'll get married one day?"

Uh-oh, "Jake, I don't know. I love you, I plan on spending the rest of my life with you, but I don't understand why people get married. How does a piece of paper tell us that we're in love? I understand if you want to me to have your name. If that's the case then I have nothing against getting your name but I don't think I want to marry." He kissed my forehead and looked disappointed but understanding, "are you ok?"

"Bella, I feel lucky just to be able to be around you and I'd do anything to make you happy. I love you Isabella Marie Swan Black."

"Bella Black? I like that." Jake just laughed at me.

"Good," Jake got a wicked grin on his face and pinned me down under him.

"Fourth round?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Let the fourth round begin."


	9. Chapter 9

_**sorry it took me so long to update but i kinda had writers block.**_

_**thank you guys for all your support**_

_**and please continue to review. **_

_**i was a little disappointed with how many people actually reviewed in the last couple chapeter so make sure you do!!!**_

* * *

Previously: "Good," Jake got a wicked grin on his face and pinned me down under him.

"_Fourth round?" I raised my eyebrow at him._

"_Let the fourth round begin." _

**50 years later**

A lot has happened over the course of the last half century. I did end up going to college and Jake opened a car garage. I ended up writing for a magazine in Seattle, called tunes. (**Not a real magazine) **I pretty much interviewed artists and wrote pieces about up and coming bands and discovering new talents.

We eventually had to move because people would start wondering why neither of us are ageing. The rest of the original pack stopped phasing around 40 years ago, except for the 2, who we still kept in touch. Leah Seth and Embry eventually did phase also not long after we moved in to our house. Embry stopped phasing with the rest. Seth gave up phasing about 5 years ago and Leah is still at the reservation protecting them.

Jake and I moved around a lot, we tended to go to trendy cities as in New York, Miami, London and L.A. due to my career. In the past 50 years I wrote for some of the most well known music magazines or reviews in the world although I have to be careful not to be over publicized.

We would try and visit at least one every 5 years. Once a year back when Billy, Sue and Charlie were alive. Although Jake and I were away from the tribe we didn't forgot what we were. We still patrolled the area where we lived almost every night and killed vampires when we had the chance, I did though make him promise not to kill vegetarian ones, but it's been over 50 years since we ran into any vegetarian one. Even across the country we could stay in contact with Leah in the reservation in our wolf form, well Jake could, we have a new generation of young wolves, 1 girl and 1 boy, not including Leah. Daniel, Zoë (pronounced like Zoey).

Jake and I decided to move back to our house. Everyone who would have known us is either in on the secret, dead or too old to recognize us.

The house was still very much the same structure wise. We had to hire contractors every ten or fifteen years to keep it up to date and structurally sound. We also got updated all the electronics, decorations, locks, and anything else that has changed in the last 50 years. And one of the rooms was taken now.

Jake and I finally decided to adopt 15 years ago, it got a 2 year old little boy named Mason(I know it is very much like Edwards last name but I couldn't help myself, we fell in love with the little boy and there is no way we would turn him away because his name sounded like my ex's) Mason knew what we were and grew up excepting it, but now he is in his teen years and it will be hard for him having parents who pose as his siblings, at least we don't go to school with him.

"Bella, Bella," Jake waved his hand in front of my face.

"MOM."

I finally snapped out, "yah guys?"

"We're here bell," I must have been staring out the window the entire ride over here.

"Really?" I hopped out of the car and ran towards the house. I could hear Jake and mason laughing behind me. "OK who's hungry?"

"Mom I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you are hungry?" mason teased me.

"Mason, stop teasing your mom's unladylike appetite. Now Bella, I'm hungry," Jake shot me some puppy dog eyes.

I made us some steaks and we finished unpacking. "Jake, we need to visit Leah and talk to new wolves; we have yet to see them since they phased."

"K, honey." Jake engulfed me in his arms and gave me a peak on my lips.

"Eww guys, innocent teenager in the room," mason pretended to gag. Jake and I just rolled our eyes at him. "Isn't the kid the one who is suppose to roll their eyes?" mason would always get on to us about being practically his age but in a funny I'm going to get on their case type of way.

"Whatever, mason. Now go get cleaned up for your aunt Leah's." it still surprises me to see Jake being dad like.

"Oh we need see my brother also. I miss him and Emily. You know what never mind about seeing Leah, we are visiting Sam first." Jake just nodded at me, he always agrees with what I decide. "MASON, CHANGE OF PLANS, WE ARE SEEING SAM AND EMILY FIRST!"

After we all showered and got dresses we headed over to Sam's. I just walked in like I had always done, though this time they don't know I'm here. Sam was in the living room with his back to the door and mustn't have heard us. "Hello big brother." I said next to his ear.

"AHHH Bella what the hell was that. You want to give me a heart attack? Not all of us have the body of a teenager anymore." I tried really hard not to laugh at him; he must have noticed because his face relaxed and gave me a huge hug, "Aw little sister, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Sam."

Emily soon walked in after she heard her husband scream and had a scream of her own and hugged me, "Bella, what you doing here? Oh still look the same, but I can definitely say something about this one over here. Mason you've grown so much, what happened to the small pre-teen I last saw?" Emily let go of me and hugged mason.

"He grew up and I've missed you too Aunt Emily."

"Wow I didn't even notice you guys at the door," Sam finally realized that Jake and mason were with me, "give your uncle a hug, mason."

"Seriously Sam? Did you expect Bella to come without them?"

"Well I understand mason but I'm still waiting for her to ditch this loser."

"Hey, who you calling a loser, old man." Jake teased back and Sam playfully glared at him.

"He's right Sam. What do you pass for now? 70, 80?" he deserved it.

"Actually Miss Black, my driver's license says I'm 62."

"That doesn't mean you are." I stuck my tongue at him.

"Mom you can't really talk. Your 68 and your license says your 25."

"That's not true. This one says Jake and I are 22." Thank fully we know a guy who can make fake documents that are as good as the real thing, because no one would ever believe Jake and I are our ages.

"Your not helping yourself baby." Sam growled a little. "Sam, it's been 50 years get over it." Jake playfully shot at him.

"This is why I like you Uncle Sam. That way I'm not the only one who doesn't enjoy their displays of affection." Mason said and Jake threw a pillow at him, "Child abuse much."

"Technically mason, I'm not your dad."

"Oh ya what's you guy's story? You obviously can't say that your mason's parents. You look almost his age." Emily got curious.

"Well since Bella doesn't look so Indian and mason isn't we are going to say that mason is her nephew and his parents died 4 years ago and she got custody. I'm just her long time boyfriend, no change there."

"Sounds simple enough, what's his last name though?"

"Lancer, that's his birth name. Ok enough about us. How are Mandy, Kira, Jonathan, Jimmy, Kylie? I miss my nieces." Mandy and Kira is their twin daughters their both 39, and Jonathan and Jimmy are their husbands, respectively. Kylie is Mandy's daughter, she's 16. Kira has a daughter too, Zoë, 17, but I know about her from phasing.

"They're all great. Kylie is a little sad because she rarely sees her cousin anymore since she phased and Kylie doesn't exactly know." Ok this made me mad.

"What do you mean Kylie doesn't know? She's a part of the tribe; she has every right to know. Shoot I knew about some of our stories even before we knew I was part of the tribe. Not to mention that she's the grand daughter of a former alpha and the grand niece of the alpha. Is she the only one that doesn't know?"

"If you mean is she the only one in the tribe that doesn't know then, no, in the family, yes."

"Bella has a point; I remember how I felt when Quil phased. And how Embry and Bella felt when I phased. Plus she still might phase." At least Jacob is on my side.

"Fine, there is a bonfire later tonight with our original pack and their families." This instantly brought my mood up.

"Really? This is perfect, I get to see everybody. And I really need to see Daniel and Zoë, I haven't really seen them since they've phased."

"Who knows you guys are here." Emily asked.

"The people in this room." Jake replied.

We pretty much just caught up with each other until it was time for the bonfire. Sam called Leah who was organizing everything and told her that he was going to be a little late so that we would be the last to arrive.

When we got there, everyone was there. Quil and Claire with their 24 year old (Claire is only 52). Jared and Kim, their son and daughter-in-law, and their grandson, Daniel. Embry and Jamie, they didn't have any kids. Seth was there with his recent imprint, Lindsey, and their 2 years old twins, Charlie, after my dad and his step-dad and Harry after his own father. Leah was there too but she was alone. What's kind of funny is how a lot of us are related. Claire, Emily, Seth and Leah, and their kids are all related. Sam and I, and even Jake but very distantly. And Leah and Seth are my step-siblings, even if Charlie isn't my real dad.

"OMG Bella! What are you doing here?" Leah screamed and probably popping my ear drums.

"Is that any way to treat your sister? Fine I'll just leave," Leah just ignored what I said and hugged me, "I'll explain to you in a second."

"Oh Bella we've missed you and you haven't phased in while I barely talked to you this week. You've missed so much. You see that guy over there." She pointed to a guy standing by Daniel; he looked like he was 16 or 17. "That's Bryce. He's close friends with Daniel." Where is she going with this? She kept starring at him. OMG!

"NO!"

"Yes!" I hugged her and we jumped up and down. As we jumped Claire and Kim came by.

"I'm guessing she told you."

"So, how did it happen?"

"Well I went to visit Kim, Jared, and Daniel a couple days ago and as I was leaving Bryce came by to see what was up with Daniel."

"How old is he?"

"He's the same age as Daniel, 16. So I don't have to exactly wait like Quil and Claire," Claire playfully stuck her tongue out at Leah.

"Oh no cuz your only 68 and he's 16, totally healthy." I teased her.

"And a 100+ year old and 17 year old is totally the picture of healthy right?" she teased back, I had gotten over Edward 50 years ago and it didn't hurt me.

"touché." The four of us just started to laugh. "I'm going to go see my little brother and nephews."

I walked over to Seth and Lindsey; they were looking over a couple yards where their 2 boys were playing, "Seth! How is it that my little brother looks older than I do?"

"Bella! What a great surprise!" he gave me a massive hug. "HARRY, CHARLIE COME HERE!" the two little boys came over and he picked them up one in each arm, "guys this is your aunt Bella."

"Hey kiddos. Gosh you guys are so big and handsome. So who's who?"

The chubbier and shorter of them said, "I'm Harry. I'm named after grawpa"

The taller one said, "And I'm Charlie. I'm named after grawpa's friend." After hearing them say those things my eyes started to water.

"Bells don't cry, I thought you'd like this," Seth tried to calm me down.

"No, I do like this, thank you. Charlie and Harry would be honored."

I talked to everybody else, and saw how much everything changed.

"Auntie Bella," I look over and I see Mandy and Kira run over to me.

"Do you know how funny that sounds considering legally and by appearance you guys are twice my age." I laughed at my nieces.

"Eh well it's not our fault your stuck as a teenager." Kira pointed out. I just shrugged.

"Better a teenager than old," we all just laughed, "hey can I talk to you guys in private," they just nodded and followed me away from the rest of the group.

"What's up Bella?"

"I need to know something. How are Kylie and Zoë doing? I talked to your dad earlier and he was saying how Zoë's phasing really affected Kylie, and this must be really tough on Zoë all these changes," the twins looked at one another before replying.

"well Zoë really enjoys the responsibility and but I worry its a lot of changes happening to soon, as you know dad never really went into details about werewolves and stuff to the girls and I guess they just got used to Leah and Seth not changing so it came as a surprise to her," when Kira finished explaining I turned to Mandy.

"Well as you know Kylie hasn't phased yet, probably never will but just the fact that Zoë has phased affects her because she thinks her cousin is shunning her. They were best friends before Zoë changed and now they never see each other. This is one of the few times they've seen each other."

"Well I'm still alpha and leader of this tribe and I worry about my nieces. Mandy I think that Kylie should know, heck she might have to know eventually, I think it might make things a lot easier on both of them. Zoë will have someone to confide in and Kylie will have her best friend back. What do you think Mandy, you are her mother. I'll just say this, when Jake first changed he was fairly lonely and that's with a pack much bigger and I who didn't know, felt really hurt and depressed."

"I agree, auntie Bella."

"Ok good, if you don't mind, I should tell her, and I think Zoë should be there." My two nieces just nodded.

Minutes later my 2 grand nieces came by, "hey aunt Bella," Zoë said happily while Kylie said the same but sort of suspicious.

"Kylie, honey how are you?"

She just shrugged, "ok I guess."

"Kylie, I need you to know something, I'm here if you ever need anything or if you just want to talk. I'm guessing your confused," she just nodded, "ask me anything." Zoë started look bored considering I was just talking to Kylie, "Zoë just hold on a second I'll get to you. Now go on."

"How is it that a lot of us call you aunt? Even our moms do. You barely look older than us," Kylie sounded like she was building up some pent up anger.

"Ah good question. Ok this might be hard to explain but do you remember those tales that was told to you when you guys were young, the ones about our tribe and how it came to be," she just nodded, "they aren't myths kyles, their reality. Our tribe is made up of werewolves. It is passed down from generations, however not everyone gets it. The werewolves devote their lives to protect our tribe."

Realization, then shock spread across Kylie's face. She turned to her cousin, "Zoë?"

"It's true kylie. I would know."

"So you didn't just abandon me?"

"Kylie, no," Zoë was shocked, "you're my best friend, I just couldn't tell you." The two cousins teared up and hugged.

"Wait that still doesn't answer my question though."

"Hold on I'm getting there. I'm not sure if you remember this or were even told but as long wolves phase their immortals. We live forever."

"w-we? You're a werewolf too?"

"Yes I am. I'm one of the oldest wolves. Your uncle Jake has been phasing the longest, Leah is the oldest but she's only older than me by months and I'm the first female wolf. I was in the pack back when your grandfather, my brother was in it. So that's why they call me aunt, because I am, well I'm actually your great-aunt but that's quite a mouthful." They just laughed at that last sentence.

"Hold on, I didn't know you were the first female aunt Bella," now Zoë was confused.

"First female? I remember that story, even if I thought it was fiction, wasn't it about the girl in love with the vampire, and then turned into a werewolf or something like that?"

I just nodded my head. "That's me. I was in love with a vampire."

"Wait I thought they were your enemies?"

"I'm going to guess your grandfather cut out part of the story, you need to understand this, and I didn't know my heritage for a good part of my life. I didn't hear the stories growing up like you guys did. When I moved here I met them, I was friends with Jake and I kind of seduced him…"

"You seduce Uncle Jake shocking," Zoë said sarcastically, Kylie just shot her a what the crap look; "I've been in his heads enough times in wolf form."

I just turned bright red, "as I was saying, I flirted with him into telling me what was the deal with them, even though he didn't believe it. And he told me the legends of the cold ones. After I knew I confronted him and we fell in love and we fell hard. Ok im sure you guys didn't know this part but I thought we were going to spend forever together, literally. On many occasions I would beg him into turning me, I was actually bit once but Edward was able to reverse the process. Eventually he left me on my birthday after an accident and his brother almost killed me. I was depressed, Jake helped me out but then left again after he phased. One day as I walked through the woods a vampire, who I knew and thought was my friend tried to kill me but I phased instead and killed him. Right afterwards I imprinted on Jake and you know the rest from the stories."

"Hold on Bella, how come we can never read your mind. I asked Leah once and she just told me I'd find out eventually?"

"well I don't know why, we think it's because I'm destined to be alpha so I get a little privacy but even before I phased and while human Edward, who is a mind reader couldn't even read my mind. I'm just special."

"Aunt Bella, do you think I'll phase?"

"Honestly, no. we are in peace time, we have been since the Cullens left me, so we don't need a big pack. This is already bigger than necessary 5 wolves. But there is always possibilities, incases of emergency, but there is no predicting it or controlling It." Kylie looks disappointed and glad at the same time, "ok let's go back to the rest of the gang, I have an announcement."

Once we got back everyone was sitting around the fire, I motioned for Jake to come besides me. "Hey everybody. Jake and I have an announcement to make."

"You're pregnant," Seth shouted out.

"Shut up Seth. Well the reason we visited without a warning is because we are not visiting, we are moving back." Everyone started to cheer and Seth gave me a tackle hug.

"Thank god Bella. You're a much nicer sister than Leah," he said.

"Uh Seth you know that Leah can hear you right?"

"Oh shit!"

* * *

**ah did you guys love it! **

**it is very different from the other chapters and hopefully you liked it.**

**i might have been a little confusing for you guyz but hopefully not- if so just ask**

**be sure to review and show your love!!!!**

**xoxo**


	10. AN SORRY

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!**

**KINDA IMPORTANT GUYS!**

**ALOT OF PEOPLE ASKED ME IF MY STORY HAS ENDED OR IF ITSA BOUT TO, AND WHEN IS THE CULLEN'S GOING TO SHOW UP.**

**WELL THE STORY LET'S JUST SAY IS JUST BEGINNING.**

**I HAVE A LOT MORE PLANNED OUT THEN JUST THIS**

**AND FOR ALL OF YALL WHO WANTS THE CULLENS JUST BE PATIENT!!!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASEEE REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**this is just a short chapter that i think yall might enjoy

* * *

**

Alice POV

It's been 50 years since I left my best friend, since Edward lost his soul mate, since Bella died.

When we left Forks just over 50 years ago Edward made me promise not to look into Bella's future, and I didn't, at least not when he was nearby.

I saw her whenever Edward was far enough away those first several months since we left. One day I just stopped seeing her altogether. I never saw her with her dad or her high school friends.

I never told Edward that she died. He still thinks that Bella is alive, that she is some old lady with a family and a life.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!!!!!!!" shit did Edward get home.

Before I had time to run over to the window to escape, Edward was in front of me. "when were you going to tell me that Bella died?" he looked like he was under physical pain.

"I'm sorry Edward; I just couldn't have put you through that sort of pain, especially right after you were getting over leaving her. Don't deny it Edward if I told you right away you wouldn't have been here right now, you would have gone to the voulturi right away," his face went from pain to anger to full out melt down. He dropped the floor and just cried or the closest thing to crying.

By this time the entire family was already in the room, each one of them looked as if they were grieving, even Rosalie. Even though she acted like she hated Bella she also loved Bella as well, and it hurt her to see her brother is his current form. If only things could have been different.

Edward's head suddenly popped up and his eyes which should have been gold since he was just hunting were black, "we're moving back to forks. I need to, I need closure." He turned to Carlisle, "Carlisle it's been fifty years no one would recognize us." Our father just nodded.

I guess we are going back to Forks. Ugh they have no malls nearby!

* * *

**i hope yall like that i placed alice's pov and that the cullen's finally showed up!**

**like always review!**

**i might start on the next chap now but i think im falling asleep**


	12. Chapter 12

**ahhh please all of yall don't hate me!!!!**

**i truely counld't fine any insperation for the longest time, although i had most of this chapter, when ever i sat down to write i was only able to write one or 2 lines but yall review was the reason for me to continue.**

**sooooooooo keeeeeeeeep reviewing because it pays of! :)**

* * *

As I pull into the gas station I see a moving van driving down the street. We just moved in last week so I'm not up to date with the town's gossip yet.

I can just ask mason when he gets home if he's heard anything, if the high school is anything like it was when I went the gossip would be everywhere.

"Nice car, miss." Some guy in the pump next to me checked out my car.

"Thanks I just got it last week." I knew from when the Cullens sent here any good car would attract attention. When we moved here, I thought it was cute; it's called mastery or something.

"I think that's the first maserati this town has seen," that's what it's called.

"oh I didn't know it was that big of deal," I knew it had to be a good car considering the price tag but dang.

"ya I'd say it is, I has top of the line hover pads it goes faster than most other hover cars, it gets 50 miles to gallon and anti accident reaction." Uh I guess the car is pretty cool. **(This is 50 years in the future so I don't think this car actually exists).**

After I got home I decided to start on my article for the magazine. It's on this new band called rainbow down there (**again not real I don't think).**

"Mom, I'm home," is it 3 already?

"I'm in the office, sweets."

"oh your working. Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's at his shop. Your Uncle Sam had taken over it for a while but your dad is getting it back now. Right on time too, Sam was getting too old to run a garage." Mason just chuckled at this.

"Momma, can you make me a sandwich, I'm hungry?" I looked at his as if I couldn't be bothered by such things and eventually did get up.

"oh I wanted to ask you. I saw some moving trucks this morning and I wondered if you heard about any new kids?"

"oh ya, everyone is talking about it, especially since it's the second family to in 2 weeks. Their moving in to some house is the woods. Cullons, colins or something." I dropped the plate I was picking up and any color that was on my face left. "mom are you ok? Your really pale." Mason helped me over to a chair and gave me some water.

"was it cullen?"

"Ya that was it. How do you know?"

I didn't answer him, "Call your dad."

"mom what is it?" mason was really starting to worry.

"honey, j-just call him." Mason finally did what I told him.

"Dad you need to get home… mom needs you… nothing is wrong I don't think, well she's acting weird… she's calling for you…k see you soon," he finally hung up "dad is on his way mom."

I heard Jake's bike pull up following by the door slam open and him rushing towards me, "Bella, baby what's wrong? What happened?" I really don't want to talk about my vampire ex boyfriend in front of my son, so I just turned to mason telling him to leave with my eyes.

"The C-Cullens are back. M-mason just confirmed it." I'm still pretty shaken and my voice kind of cracked a little.

"What?" Jake was fuming.

"You heard it right. Mason what have you heard about them?"

"uh just that they start soon and it's a whole bunch of kids coming in."

"ya that sounds like them."

"Mason, listen I do not want you near them, you got it? If you have classes with them sit far away, don't get to close." I can't believe what Jake was doing.

"Jacob, their not contagious and they have enough control not kill mason." It hurt how cruel Jake was being the people I once considered family.

"Bella, they're leeches. It's what they do. I can't believe your defending them!"

"Jake, I'm just being reasonable. I actually knew them, unlike any one else here."

"uh I guess you're right bells."

Jake gave up and I kissed his cheek, "I always am baby. Now mason, we aren't saying for you to avoid them but don't go put yourself in danger."

"well I'm still new and don't know every one, how am I going to know who they are?"

I smiled at him, "trust me son you'll know it."

My son just nodded and went up to his room, leaving me and Jake alone. We sat on out couch and I cuddled on his lap, "you that we have to bring up the treaty with them right?"

"ya I know, I'm going to get Leah to do it. The Cullen's recognizes the two of us and I don't think Zoë and Daniel are ready to go, but well actually they should probably go with Leah. Maybe they'll think it's only the three of us."

Jake chuckled at me, "when did you become so scheming."

I pretend to really ponder that question and counted on my fingers, "I'd say 50 years ago." I peaked him on the lips. "Come on we got to go inform the others."

"aww." Jake whined and had a puppy dog face.

"Get up you big dog."

We quickly phased and howled a signal to get the others to phase and meet us on the cliffs. After ten minutes or so the whole pack was there in our human form.

"Bellaaaa," Zoë whined and I just ignored her.

"I have some major news. We have vampires in the area." Three sets of eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. Since Daniel and Zoë go to reservation school the gossip of the new students probably didn't reach there. "And they're here to stay."

"What you mean stay Bella?" Leah asked.

"The Cullens are back. Mason told me that their family just moved in, and it's all over Forks High School." I looked around at my family and they were all speechless, "well we need to talk to them about the treaty."

"Bella are you sure you can handle it. The three or four of us can do it."

I can't believe she would even think I wasn't capable of handling myself, "Leah no, I've told you guys over and over again, I'm over Edward. However I do want the three of y'all to go and request their presence for a meeting at midnight at the woods by forks high school. But do me a favor, don't tell them I'm part of the pack and don't think about me either, or Edward will know."

"Bella, why are you going through all this trouble for the Cullens?" Daniel asked me.

"Well I learned to forgive them a long time ago, and believe it or not they were my family one and I want to surprise them." Daniel nodded in understanding.

"Well don't worry Bella, we can do It." and with that Leah led Daniel and Zoë to the Cullen's.

"You think I'm doing the right thing, don't you?" I turned to Jake.

Jake wrapped his arms around me, "Bella you've been alpha for the last 50 years, the longest of anyone and the best. I've learned a long time ago that your decisions usually have a good reason and they turn out for the best." I held him tighter and enjoyed being in his arms, I have a feeling something or things are going to change.

After the pack meeting it was 6 o'clock, almost dinner time. We ran home so I could make Mason's dinner. I decided to grill some steaks along with rice and French fries.

"So guys, I'm going on a date this weekend with this girl from school." Did Mason just say he had a date? He never told us when he went out. He usually just told us he was going out and we would find out when he brought her home to hang out or something. I still remember one time last year when Jake and I went away for the night and when we came home the next day we heard two heart beats from his room. He still doesn't know we know that.

"Hahaha, you're actually telling us, son? You're not just going to wait until we hear y'all two in your room?" Jake joked and Mason's face turned bright red. "Stupid wolf senses." He mumbled.

"So who's the girl?" I'm really curious now.

"Kendra Cheney." I spit out my drink, CHENEY?

"Cheney?" As in BEN CHENEY?

"Ya, do you recognize that name?"

"Well ya, I had a friend in high school name Ben Cheney. It's been so long though, I doubt Kendra is his daughter, maybe a relative or something."

"ya bells, there is no way."

"Oh Mason, your going to be alone tonight, we are going to pack meeting. DON'T BURN THE HOUSE."

"That was once mother." He said defensively.

* * *

**please review guysl**


	13. sorry

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I lost inspiration, good news is that I want to start writing again-bad news is I won't until all my homework college and scholarships applications are up otherwise I won't go to school. Sorry and thanks for all your support


End file.
